


Un montón de fanfics

by Mell_Holmes2004



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mell_Holmes2004/pseuds/Mell_Holmes2004
Summary: Aquí subiré varios Au! Para esta comunidad :3El primero es Au! Ghosbusters
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Au! Ghosbusters

Jack Kline a sido un desempleado en todo el tiempo que había entrado a la universidad. Con su madre muerta y un padre ausente necesitaba el dinero para poder pagar sus estudios. Entonces una oportunidad se abrió, buscaban a alguien para que ayudara en una compañía nueva. "Ghostbusters" Así se llamaba.

-Suena ridículo pero la paga es buena, así que...-

El lunes temprano se presentó en el lugar indicado con un traje formal y un bastante curiosidad. El lugar era bastante grande con para que fuera algún tipo de broma o que lo hayan engañado, pero no había nadie a parte de él. "Tal vez solo me van a extorsionar y a quitarme todo los órganos" Jack tragó duro mientras la idea de irse se coló por su mente. Después de unos minutos de esperar pacientemente un hombre de mediana edad lo hizo pasar, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules. No dijo absolutamente en el trayecto a su escritorio además del "pase" cuando lo invitó a entrar. Se sentó.

-Así que, Señor Kline. ¿Cree usted en los fantasmas, hombres lobo, vampiros, genios, wendigos...-

El hombre empezó a enumerar una serie de criaturas mirando un papel que sostenía en la mano, Jack estaba inquieto e intentó responder.

-Yo n-...-

-ángeles, demonios, Dios, sirenas, etc?-

El hombre de ojos azules lo miró esperando una respuesta convincente. El menor se sintió cohibido a responder "Hazlo por tus estudios..." Pensó.

-Umh, si hay un salario fijo. Creeré en lo que usted me diga-

El secretario alzó una ceja pero le entregó un papel de lo que parecía ser un contrato.

-Firme aquí, empezará al instante sus labores y le entregaré su uniforme...-

Comentó levantándose y arrogandole una pluma al chico. El mayor se dirigió a una gran puerta que había a lado de su escritorio.

-Ah, perdón. ¡Aún no se su nombre!-

Jack gritó mientras escribía su firma en el papel rápidamente.

-Castiel, Castiel Novak-

El señor Novak entró a la otra habitación. Jack frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Para que exactamente necesitaría un uniforme? Él solo iba a ser un ayudante allí. Mientras divagaba un sonido llegó a sus oídos, parecía un auto pitando la bocina. La puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió y vio como Castiel se acercaba a la puerta principal de lugar para abrirlo lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Pero qué está pasan-...?-

De la nada apareció un auto negro con dos personas dentro. El que conducía tenía el cabello rubio y una fachada de que había luchado con un tigre, a su lado iba a un tipo alto de cabello largo el cual apenas se bajó sacó de la parte de atrás un tercer el cual también era rubio pero era mucho más pequeño que el primero.

-¿Qué sucedió, Dean?- preguntó Castiel al que iba manejando.

-Emfrentamiento con fantasma. Nada muy grave, cariño-

"Dean" le dio una leve sonrisa a Castiel para luego girarse a Jack el cual estaba sorprendido y algo asustado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿El nuevo?-

-Si, acaba de firmar el contrato hace un momento-

Dean se acercó a él con una cara de pocos amigos y Jack se encogió cerrando los ojos "Oh, no. Enserio me van a quitar los órganos..." Pero cuando esperó el golpe solo estendió su mano a él.

-Soy Dean Winchester y los dos que ves allí son mi hermano Sam y nuestro nuevo cliente, Gabriel algo. Es un gusto darte la bienvenida a la familia, niño-

Jack no sabía que responder a aquello, él solo quería un trabajo de medio tiempo con un salario decente.

Ahora lo único que quería era seguir vivo al final del día.


	2. Au! Ghosbusters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parte 2 de Au! Ghosbusters

La vida en la compañía era algo aburrida. No es como si se quejara realmente de lo que sucede a su alrededor, pero no era lo que se esperaba. Solo pasaba papeles de aquí a allá, miraba la tensión sexual entre el señor Novak y el señor Winchester, miraba el medio acoso sexual del señor Shurley hacia el otro señor Winchester, pasaba café, lo normal.

-Es un poco... aburrido-

Dio un largo suspiro mientras jugaba con el lapicero en su escritorio. Lo único que había a su alrededor era el Señor Novak tecleando lo que parecía un informe, tenía puestos unos lentes rojos y tarareaba una canción que reconoció como "Can't Help Falling in Love", solían tocarla en medio de la cafetería en la que antes trabajaba. El dueño era alguien anciano y sus canciones eran igual de viejas.

-Señor Novak... ¿Podría salir algún día con los señores Winchester para atrapar fantasmas?-

Preguntó mientras paraba de jugar con su lápiz y miraba al mayor. Este lo pensó unos segundos.

-No.- Respondió finalmente volviendo a escribir como si lo que hubiera dicho no hubiera puesto más frustrado al rubio.

-Pero... Hay un uniforme más en los casilleros que me podría quedar bastante bien...- Jack trató de no hacer un puchero mientras comentaba aquello. Se había topado con ese uniforme mientras lo habían mandado a limpiar esa zona hace unos dos días.

-Yo me lo ponía, es demasiado grande para tí- Siguió Castiel terminando el informe y girándose a ver a Jack el cual tenía un puchero muy parecido al que ponía Dean cuando él no podía quería ir a comprarle un pie en la tienda de dulces que estaba cerca de allí. El pelinegro alzó una ceja observándole.

-¡Lo haré bien! Solo quiero saber cómo trabajan... Trabajo aquí de todas maneras- 

Castiel ladeó la cabeza levantandose para dirigirse a la puerta principal.

-El trabajo no es sencillo. Debes tener algún tiempo observando desde lejos para qué puedas-...-

No pudo terminar la frase cuando de pronto llegó Dean abriendo la puerta de par en par y cubierto con una capa de plasma. Castiel ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Necesitamos más manos. ¡Tú!- El rubio señaló a Jack el cual lo miraba expectante -Vendrás a esta cacería. Ponte el traje que está en los casi-...-

-¡Dean! Acordamos que el nuevo no iba a asistir a ninguna cacería.-

-Vamos, Cas. Él ya es bastante grande como para que se asuste por unos cuantos fantasmas... ¡Lo hará genial!-

-No.-

-Sí.-

Y ahí iban de nuevo. Jack se hundió en su asiento mirando como Dean y Cas peleaban nuevamente por algo tan trivial como una antigua pareja casada. Él pensaba que prácticamente era de nuevo un niño con sus padres eligiendo el disfraz que usaría en Halloween, sin ponerse de acuerdo obviamente.

Al final decidieron que Jack iría con los Winchester a la cacería pero que no se acercaría al fantasma si las cosas se ponían mal. Castiel se encontraba arreglando el traje de Jack para que le quedará bien, el chico no podía estar más feliz.

-¿No te estorba?- preguntó Castiel arreglando la máquina en la espalda de Jack.

-No señor Novak. ¡Estoy bien!- respondió Jack acercándose a Dean el cual le alborotó el cabello, Sam lo miraba divertido y se empezaban a dirigir al Impala.

-No vayan a morir, tendría que hacer mucho papeleo- Le gritó Castiel a los chicos.

-Si, yo también espero que estés bien, cariño. Gracias por tu apoyo- le respondió Dean con sarcasmo subiéndose a Baby. Jack hizo una mirada de confusión muy propia de Castiel lo que hizo a Sam reírse por el parecido.

-¿El señor Winchester y El Señor Novak están saliendo?-

-No, Jack. No en realidad. Pero para mí han estado casados por 10 años...-

-¡Suban de una buena vez al auto!- Gritó Dean a lo que Sam y Jack entraron en el auto para irse.

Un par de horas después los muchachos regresaron nuevamente cubiertos de plasma y con varias partes quemadas en la ropa.

-¿Qué demonios les pasó esta vez?- Preguntó Castiel mirando como el menor tenía una expresión algo avergonzada en el rostro, Sam una risita y Dean un ceño fruncido.

-Bueno, el niño creyó que tal vez podríamos deshacernos más rápido de los fantasmas con un lazallamas...-

-¿Y?-

-Se descontroló... un poco- Jack respondió dando su mejor rostro inocente.

-Para fin de mes tenemos que pagar una cuenta algo grande, Cas. Creo que tenemos que ponerlo en deudas pendientes-

Oh no, Jack no iba a recibir el sueldo de ese mes ni a volver a salir con los Winchester por un tiempo. Eso era más que seguro.


	3. Au! Ghosbusters

Después del fiasco con el lanzallamas, el universitario Jack Kline, fue derivado a hacer el aseo del edificio por tiempo indefinido como un tipo de castigo. El rubio hizo un puchero trapeando más fuerte la misma mancha que no se quitaba ni poniendo todos los tipos de productos de limpieza que habían allí. 

Bufó exasperado regresando a su escritorio dejando un letrero de "no pisar, está mojado" allí. Se sentó y dirigió su atención a los libros que tenía en frente, debía estudiar para una prueba pero se sentía tan aburrido que las letras parecían escritas en una lengua extraña y antigua.

-Tal vez solo debería escapar de mis responsabilidades y empezar algún viaje hacia el Sur... sí, a una linda playa...-

Empezó a fantasear con la playa. La última vez que había ido para allá fue con su madre, unos años antes de que muriera. Era demasiado joven para recordar como era la playa pero recordaba que le gustaba. 

Sam miró al joven envuelto en su mundo y le dió bastante gracia. Kline era alguien muy activo y para nada tímido, tenía poco entendimiento por la interacción social normal pero era agradable conversar con él. Para Sam era una extraña combinación entre la personalidad extrovertida de Dean y la retracción social de Castiel, bastante confuso para quien no sabía de qué era lo que se trataba.

-Disculpe, ¿Aquí trabaja el señor Castiel James Novak?-

Una voz sacó a Sam de sus pensamientos y giró para ver quién era la persona que le hablaba. Esperaba que fuera alguna clienta pero en cambio se encontró con una joven rubia de unos dieciocho años, llevaba una maleta de cuero bastante grande y vestía con ropa pesada. Chaqueta, botines, franela. Le recordaba a su hermano en la época que se escapaba de su padre durante bastante tiempo. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente revuelto dando a entender de qué había llegado ahí en moto, eso y el casco de motociclista que tenía en la mano.

-Sí, umh, pero en este momento no se encuentra. ¿Podría saber quién es para dejarle su mensaje?-

-No, está bien. Puedo esperarlo...- La joven se sentó en uno de las sillas que se hallaban cerca mirando a los dos presentes. Jack le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad ¿Quién era la chica y por qué estaba buscando al señor Novak?

Unos veinte minutos después Dean y Castiel llegaron al edificio, ambos habían acordado ir a comer juntos con la escusa de que debían darse un momento de ocio cuando no hubieran trabajos. Al entrar lo primero que notó el pelinegro fue a la rubia. Esta le sonrió.

-¡¿Claire?!-

Dean hizo una expresión de desconcierto sin entender lo que pasaba. La chica se levantó y se abalanzó al mayor abrazándolo, este le respondió el abrazo al instante con una sonrisa brillante.

-Te extrañé, papá- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo y mirando a Castiel.

-Creí que llegarías hasta mañana-

-Me adelanté. No podía soportar más en esa "prisión". No estoy hecha para eso-

-Los internados no son "prisiones".-

-Para mi sí...-

Ambos se observaron sin prestar atención a su alrededor pero un grito rompió la burbuja que habían creado.

-¿¡Papá!?- gritaron Jack y Dean mientras Sam se quedaba atónito. Castiel carraspeó y pasó su brazo por el hombro de Claire para girarla hacia sus compañeros.

-Umh, chicos. Ella es Claire Novak, mi hija-

La cara de Dean era un poema mientras que Claire los veía divertida. Ella no creía que los amigos de su padre fueran tan graciosos.

-Me estás mirando como si me hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, Dean- comentó Castiel con un tono algo sarcástico.

-Oh, lo siento. No todos los días puedo saber que mi amigo de años tenía una hija y ¡ni siquiera lo sabía!-

-Es una larga historia...-

-Pues, te escuchamos-

Dean se apegó al escritorio de Jack y se cruzó de brazos mirando directamente a Castiel entre enojado y decepcionado ya que el pelinegro no le había tenido la confianza para decirle lo de su hija antes. Jack se apegó a Dean también cruzando los brazos de una manera muy similar a este obviamente imitandolo. Sam y Claire se dieron cuenta pero los tres restantes ni siquiera le prestaron atención.

Castiel empezó a narrar como Claire había perdido a su madre un par de años después de que él y ella se separaron. La chica había huido durante mucho tiempo hasta que Castiel llegó a un acuerdo con ella. Estaría en un internado hasta que fuera mayor de edad y entonces ella haría lo que quisiera con su vida. Ella aceptó y Castiel jamás de visitarla durante todos los años que estuvo ahí, al final ella decidió que se iría a vivir un tiempo con él hasta pensar que haría con su vida.

-... y, en general. Esa es la historia-

-¿Quieres entrar a la universidad?- preguntó Dean inquisitivo y Claire asintió. El mayor asintió de vuelta y dió un aplauso. -Bueno, entonces por eso me dijiste lo del empleado, ¿No, Cas?-

Castiel sonrió de medio lado y Jack ladeó la cabeza sin entender, Dean lo volvió a ver.

-Castiel me pidió que adquiriera un empleado más aquí. Al principio creí que seria porque ese Shurley se lo pidió para estar más cerca de Sam pero ahora me doy cuenta de a quién trataba de meter- miró a Claire la cual hizo una mueca. -Así que, Claire. ¿Estás lista para trabajar en Ghostbusters?-

Claire suspiró, y respondió afirmativamente. Era esa extraña organización o la calle. 

Los hermanos y Jack empezaron a conversar sobre la paga de ambos empleados mientras Castiel hablaba con Claire sobre algunos detalles de su viaje. La chica no había parado de mirar al joven Kline.

-¿Claire?- Preguntó Castiel con la finalidad de captar la atención de su hija.

-¿Papá tú... tuviste otro hijo?- Claire siguió mirando cuando Jack se despidió de los Winchester para seguir "estudiando" y estos iban hacia una de las puertas de allí.

-No, Claire. ¿Por qué?- Castiel ladeó la cabeza.

-Por que ese chico parece que fuera tú hijo junto con el señor Winchester-

Al escuchar eso, Dean sin querer pisó en la parte mojada del piso y cayó dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Sam y Claire rieron.

Castiel y Dean se sonrojaron.

Y Jack no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor.


	4. Ghosbusters

Jack y Claire tenían una gran duda sin resolver que los había estado carcomiendo desde que vieron un viejo álbum de fotos donde aparecía Dean y Castiel abrazados en la graduación de su preparatoria. ¿Cómo se habían conocido esos dos?

-Yo digo que los presentó Sam...- Comentó Jack limpiando la parte superior de los estantes él y la joven se habían hecho muy amigos después de que Claire accediera a llevarlo y traerlo de la universidad en su motocicleta, ya tenía un gasto menos en su cuenta. La rubia estaba encargada de barrer todo el salón, Claire pensó un momento en lo que dijo Jack.

-Yo creo que ambos se conocieron en alguna clases. Según lo que recuerdo papá es de la misma edad que Dean. Además, Sam es como 5 años menor a ellos, seguro que cuando ellos se conocieron el seguía en la escuela- Claire se imaginaba una escena de las películas clichés donde Castiel ayudaba a pararse a Dean después de haberle hecho caer los libros. Ambos se miraban y se ya se imaginaba una vida juntos, dos hijos y un cachorro. Ella sonrió como la shipper que era.

-¿En serio? Pues tal vez ambos iban a un mismo club. Creo que los vi en una foto del club de teatro- Jack en cambio se imaginaba una escena donde Castiel era la Bella durmiente y Dean iba con un traje de príncipe bastante tonto para darle el beso que lo despertaría. Se rió de su propia imaginación.

-¿Papá en el club de teatro? Ja, como no. Él prácticamente tiene pánico escénico...-

-No lo sé, pero recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna de esas fotos- Claire y Jack siguieron molestándose mientras pensaban en como había sido la vida de Dean, Cas y Sam antes incluso de que ellos nacieran. Ambos se imaginaron mil y un escenarios en los cuales Dean y Cas se pudieron haber conocido. La biblioteca, un salón de clases, un partido de fútbol, había un sin fin de posibilidades para dos adultos jóvenes con una imaginación gigante. 

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero te digo que sólo pudieron haberse conocido en uno de esos lugares. ¿Una cafetería? ¿En serio?- La rubia movió sus risos exasperada cuando y cruzó sus brazos.

-Tal vez uno tenía un trabajo de doble tiempo. Dean o Papá solo fueron y ¡Pum! Cayeron enamorados hasta ahora...- Claire parecía muy seria cuando lo dijo y Jack hizo un puchero. La chica estaba descartando casa posible escenario que le daba ¡Ni siquiera era tan malos! Solo... Solo que su basta imaginación siempre terminaba en algo demasiado tonto para el gusto de Claire.

-Con tu lógica se pudieron incluso conocer en un acuario- Le dijo Jack.

-No hay acuarios en Kansas-

-¿Excursión? También solía ir cuando seguía en preparatoria- Ambos habían parado de trabajar y ahora tenía una pequeña lista con escenarios posibles del comienzo del Destiel. Algunos bastantes normales y otros muy increíbles, teniendo en cuenta que trabajaban capturando fantasmas no había que descartar algunas grandes posibilidades.

-Vamos a la segura entonces- Claire cogió una silla y se sentó frente a la hoja donde tenían las anotaciones.

-¿La segura?-

-¡Pregúntemosle a Sam!-

-¿Preguntarme qué?- Ambos jóvenes se giraron cuando escucharon entrar a Sam por la puerta principal mientras comía un cupcake y bebía una vaso de leche con chocolate. Alzó una ceja mirándoles -¿No deberían estar trabajando?-

-Ah, si... pero... estamos tomando un descanso...- los jóvenes se miraron y asintieron cuando Sam se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Winchester... ¿Usted sabe como el señor Dean y el señor Cas se conocieron?- Preguntó Jack haciéndole unos ojos de cachorro a los que absolutamente nadie se negaría. Claire en cambio solo observó expectante a Sam. 

-Bueno, sí. Obviamente sé cómo se conocieron- Los ojos de ambos chicos se iluminaron esperando escuchar una gran historia -en la preparatoria.- terminó de decir Sam sentándose en su escritorio y dejando por el piso las expectativas de los jóvenes.

-¿No sabe nada más?- preguntó Claire esperando algo más de detalles sobre la vida pasada de su padre. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, incluso si eso era su amorío con Dean.

-Nop. Y de todas maneras ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?- Sam no los volteó a ver pero sabía que ellos tenían una expresión de cachorritos tristes en la lluvia. No lo podrían convencer tan rápido -Aunque... Si termiran rápido de hacer la limpieza y fueran a comprar la comida de Dean, Cas y yo. Tal vez, solo tal vez me acuerde de algo más...-

Los chicos estaban estupefactos. Sam Winchester los estaba extorsionando por información y si creía que iban a comprarle su comida por saber de la vida íntima de sus "padres"... ¡Estaba en toda la razón!

-Bien, Jack. Tú ve a limpiar por eso lado y yo iré por el de acá. Pediré comida a domicilio-

-No, no, no. La empresa no pagará el extra por la comida a domicilio, o irás tú o de tu dinero saldrá ese interés- Sam le dió una sonrisa de superioridad a la chica la cual hizo un puchero.

-Está bien... puedes descontarlo de mi sueldo...- Le respondió a regañadientes sacando su celular y marcando a un sitio de comida rápida al que solía ir con su padre y Jack empezó a limpiar lo más rápido que pudo la parte que le dijo Claire.

Sam sabía que él solo podía decirles todo lo que sucedió por qué en realidad era bastante joven como para percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero si sabía que Dean tuvo problemas con gente peligrosa y Castiel lo había sacado de la perdición. 

Solo esperaba que los niños no lo mataran por no dar detalles completos de eso y que Dean y Cas no lo mataran por decirles a los chicos lo que sucedió.  
Jack y Claire tenían una gran duda sin resolver que los había estado carcomiendo desde que vieron un viejo álbum de fotos donde aparecía Dean y Castiel abrazados en la graduación de su preparatoria. ¿Cómo se habían conocido esos dos?

-Yo digo que los presentó Sam...- Comentó Jack limpiando la parte superior de los estantes él y la joven se habían hecho muy amigos después de que Claire accediera a llevarlo y traerlo de la universidad en su motocicleta, ya tenía un gasto menos en su cuenta. La rubia estaba encargada de barrer todo el salón, Claire pensó un momento en lo que dijo Jack.

-Yo creo que ambos se conocieron en alguna clases. Según lo que recuerdo papá es de la misma edad que Dean. Además, Sam es como 5 años menor a ellos, seguro que cuando ellos se conocieron el seguía en la escuela- Claire se imaginaba una escena de las películas clichés donde Castiel ayudaba a pararse a Dean después de haberle hecho caer los libros. Ambos se miraban y se ya se imaginaba una vida juntos, dos hijos y un cachorro. Ella sonrió como la shipper que era.

-¿En serio? Pues tal vez ambos iban a un mismo club. Creo que los vi en una foto del club de teatro- Jack en cambio se imaginaba una escena donde Castiel era la Bella durmiente y Dean iba con un traje de príncipe bastante tonto para darle el beso que lo despertaría. Se rió de su propia imaginación.

-¿Papá en el club de teatro? Ja, como no. Él prácticamente tiene pánico escénico...-

-No lo sé, pero recuerdo haberlo visto en alguna de esas fotos- Claire y Jack siguieron molestándose mientras pensaban en como había sido la vida de Dean, Cas y Sam antes incluso de que ellos nacieran. Ambos se imaginaron mil y un escenarios en los cuales Dean y Cas se pudieron haber conocido. La biblioteca, un salón de clases, un partido de fútbol, había un sin fin de posibilidades para dos adultos jóvenes con una imaginación gigante. 

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero te digo que sólo pudieron haberse conocido en uno de esos lugares. ¿Una cafetería? ¿En serio?- La rubia movió sus risos exasperada cuando y cruzó sus brazos.

-Tal vez uno tenía un trabajo de doble tiempo. Dean o Papá solo fueron y ¡Pum! Cayeron enamorados hasta ahora...- Claire parecía muy seria cuando lo dijo y Jack hizo un puchero. La chica estaba descartando casa posible escenario que le daba ¡Ni siquiera era tan malos! Solo... Solo que su basta imaginación siempre terminaba en algo demasiado tonto para el gusto de Claire.

-Con tu lógica se pudieron incluso conocer en un acuario- Le dijo Jack.

-No hay acuarios en Kansas-

-¿Excursión? También solía ir cuando seguía en preparatoria- Ambos habían parado de trabajar y ahora tenía una pequeña lista con escenarios posibles del comienzo del Destiel. Algunos bastantes normales y otros muy increíbles, teniendo en cuenta que trabajaban capturando fantasmas no había que descartar algunas grandes posibilidades.

-Vamos a la segura entonces- Claire cogió una silla y se sentó frente a la hoja donde tenían las anotaciones.

-¿La segura?-

-¡Pregúntemosle a Sam!-

-¿Preguntarme qué?- Ambos jóvenes se giraron cuando escucharon entrar a Sam por la puerta principal mientras comía un cupcake y bebía una vaso de leche con chocolate. Alzó una ceja mirándoles -¿No deberían estar trabajando?-

-Ah, si... pero... estamos tomando un descanso...- los jóvenes se miraron y asintieron cuando Sam se acercó a ellos.

-Señor Winchester... ¿Usted sabe como el señor Dean y el señor Cas se conocieron?- Preguntó Jack haciéndole unos ojos de cachorro a los que absolutamente nadie se negaría. Claire en cambio solo observó expectante a Sam. 

-Bueno, sí. Obviamente sé cómo se conocieron- Los ojos de ambos chicos se iluminaron esperando escuchar una gran historia -en la preparatoria.- terminó de decir Sam sentándose en su escritorio y dejando por el piso las expectativas de los jóvenes.

-¿No sabe nada más?- preguntó Claire esperando algo más de detalles sobre la vida pasada de su padre. Cualquier cosa estaría bien, incluso si eso era su amorío con Dean.

-Nop. Y de todas maneras ¿Por qué les interesa tanto?- Sam no los volteó a ver pero sabía que ellos tenían una expresión de cachorritos tristes en la lluvia. No lo podrían convencer tan rápido -Aunque... Si termiran rápido de hacer la limpieza y fueran a comprar la comida de Dean, Cas y yo. Tal vez, solo tal vez me acuerde de algo más...-

Los chicos estaban estupefactos. Sam Winchester los estaba extorsionando por información y si creía que iban a comprarle su comida por saber de la vida íntima de sus "padres"... ¡Estaba en toda la razón!

-Bien, Jack. Tú ve a limpiar por eso lado y yo iré por el de acá. Pediré comida a domicilio-

-No, no, no. La empresa no pagará el extra por la comida a domicilio, o irás tú o de tu dinero saldrá ese interés- Sam le dió una sonrisa de superioridad a la chica la cual hizo un puchero.

-Está bien... puedes descontarlo de mi sueldo...- Le respondió a regañadientes sacando su celular y marcando a un sitio de comida rápida al que solía ir con su padre y Jack empezó a limpiar lo más rápido que pudo la parte que le dijo Claire.

Sam sabía que él solo podía decirles todo lo que sucedió por qué en realidad era bastante joven como para percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero si sabía que Dean tuvo problemas con gente peligrosa y Castiel lo había sacado de la perdición. 

Solo esperaba que los niños no lo mataran por no dar detalles completos de eso y que Dean y Cas no lo mataran por decirles a los chicos lo que sucedió.


	5. Au! Soulmates

Los angeles no solían tener ninguna marca donde estuviera escrito la frase que sería la primera que les diría su alma gemela. Eso era algo antinatural, si alguno de ellos tenía una debían guardarlo para sí mismo ya que el miedo al rechazo de los otros era enorme.

Hubo muy pocos ángeles que nacieron que ellas, entre ellos uno de los más jóvenes: Castiel.

"¿Quién eres?" Esa era la frase que estaba tatuada en su gracia. Era algo bastante tonto, es decir ¿Quién de los ángeles no sabría quién era él? Todos se conocían entre todos y nadie solía preguntar eso. Cuando se lo enseñó a Balthazar en una ocasión este sé rió como si no hubiera un mañana.

-"¿Quién eres?" ¿Qué demonios, Castiel? ¿Qué tipo de ángel diría eso?- 

Aunque Blathazar era uno de sus mejores amigos en aquel entonces algunas veces le resultaba algo molesto. No debía reírse de su marca, él ni siquiera tenía una. Castiel resopló mirando su tatuaje y tocándolo. Solo esperaba encontrar algún día a su alma gemela.

Y entonces, el día que tuvo que ir a rescatar al hombre justo llegó, cumplió su misión con éxito a lo cual se le asignó otra. Hacer que Dean Winchester dijera "Sí".

El cuerpo de Jim Novak no era del todo acogedor pero se acostumbraría, el su muñeca apareció la marca de "¿Quién eres?" La cual lo acompañaría hasta el día de su muerte, suspiró. Tal vez eso estaba más cerca de lo esperado.

Entró al granero cuando escuchó el llamado del hombre justo. Las luces chispeaban y todo a su alrededor cuando caminaba se llenaba de su poder, de su gracia. El Winchester tembló pero se mantuvo firme ante el ángel y apuntaba su escopeta hacia el junto a otro hombre el cual reconocía que se llamaba Robert Singer, Castiel solo supo hacer su única expresión observándolos y siguió acercándose aún cuando recibió casi 4 municiones de escopeta en su recipiente, si quiera le hicieron cosquillas. 

Al estar cerca del hombre justo lo miró detenidamente, no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer eso en el infierno por qué todo fue demasiado rápido, demasiado duro. Perdió muchos ángeles en la batalla que libró por él.

-¿Quién eres?...-

Preguntó Dean un tanto asustado mirando a el ángel. Este abrió sus ojos pero no dio alguna otra reacción, el tatuaje en su muñeca empezó a quemar más que las propias llamas del infierno.

-Soy el que te agarró fuerte y te sacó de la perdición.-

-¿Sí? ¡Pues gracias por eso!-

Dean agarró el cuchillo a su lado y sin dudarlo un momento apuñaló a Castiel Donde se suponía que tenía que estar su corazón. Las marcas del rubio ardían, no solo la que tenía sonó también la marca en su hombro.

Dean Winchester, el hombre el cual tenía en su muñeca unos símbolos que nadie podía leer. Dean, el hombre el cual tenía escrito enoquiano en su cuerpo y que jamás soñó siquiera con encontrar a su alma gemela por fin la había hallado.

Y la acababa de apuñalar.

Miró con un deje de pánico a Castiel pero para su alegría y terror el ángel de cabellos negros ni siquiera había parpadeado. Se quitó el cuchillo como si nada y después se giró a Bobby poniendo su mano en la frente de este y haciendo que se desmayara. Dean ni siquiera sabía que decir. Castiel lo volvió a mirar a los ojos y Dean lo miró de vuelta. Ambos sumergidos en la nueva experiencia que era encontrar a su alma gemela.

-Necesitamos hablar, Dean.-

Pero Dean no quería hablar, lo que Dean quería en ese momento era salir huyendo. Lo más rápido posible de esa cosa, ese hombre, lo que sea que fuera.

Y Castiel pensó que aún sabiendo lo que le pasaría a la persona con la que debía pasar el resto de sus días quería cumplir su misión.

Necesitaba cumplir su misión.

Hacer que Dean Winchester dijera que Sí.

Dean Winchester, El hombre justo.

Dean Winchester, El que rompió el primero sello.

Dean Winchester, su alma gemela.

Oh, Castiel no sabía en aquel entonces como ese cazador rubio le movería la vida.


	6. Au! Soulmates

Con los años Dean y Castiel habían tratado de convivir con la idea de que no importaba si eran almas gemelas, no debían estar juntos. Ambos simplemente no debían coexistir entre sí.

Dean había odiado a Castiel, lo había odiado y se había odiado a si mismo. No quería aceptar el hecho de que la razón por la que jamás fue ni mínimamente "normal" (en lo que se pudiera llamar normal en su vida) era por qué su jodida alma gemela era un puto ángel. ¡Dean ni siquiera creía en los ángeles! Pero ese tipo solo entró en su vida con un "saqué tu estúpido culo del infierno" y ¡Pum! Prácticamente estaba listo para dar su recibir una bala por esos ojos azules.

Dean tardó mucho tiempo en contarle a Sam sobre lo de su alma gemela, después de todo, Sam ya había perdido a su alma gemela hace mucho tiempo. Jessica era el amor de la vida de Sam y el juraba desde siempre que las primeras palabras que ellos dos cruzaron eran las que estaban escritas en sus muñecas pero eso era una vil mentira. 

"¡Hey! ¿En qué los puedo ayudar?" Eran las palabras que estaban en la muñeca de Sam, algo bastante confuso ya que podía ser cualquiera. Su medio de trabajo no era el indicado para aquello, ya que no les resultaba extraño que alguna chica les dijera eso e, instantáneamente, Sam respondier algo al azar para ver si había alguna reacción, cosa que jamás sucedía ya que la chica solo los veía extraño y Sam se disculpaba avergonzado. Poco tiempo antes de que Sam muriera y Dean hiciera el trato que lo llevaría al infierno la marca en la muñeca de Sam había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Dándole a entender que su alma gemela había muerto. Él estaba desconsolado. Eso le dio a entender qué jamás conocería a su alma gemela.

Cuando Castiel murió por primera vez, y la marca de Dean desapareció este se sintió vacío cosa que preocupó a Sam. El menor se sintió triste cuando sucedió lo de propia alma gemela pero nunca se sintió "vacío", parecía que el lazo entre Dean y Cas era uno de los más fuertes que se podían encontrar.

Dean vio morir a Castiel muchas veces, y así mismo Castiel vio morir a Dean muchas otras, algunas por su propia mano.

Cuando Castiel murió por culpa de Lucifer tratando de hacer que nazca el Nephilim, Dean ya no podía soportarlo. Ya no podía soportar el perder a Castiel, ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera el perder a su alma gemela una y otra vez. Culpó de todo al niño pero en el fondo sabía que no era su culpa, solo que al mirarlo... Al mirarlo lo único que podía ver era a Castiel.

Tomó y comió. Sonrió y gruñó. Vivió y trató de morir. Pero nada funcionó, no podía quitarse de la cabeza esos hermosos ojos azules y el dolor que carcomía su pecho sabiendo que no los vería otra vez. Lo único que le quedaba de su ángel era un niño el cual era su viva imagen, verlo dolía, dolía como el infierno.

Cuando el ángel volvió de la muerte su marca ya no era la misma. Ahora decía "Te necesito".

Dean no notó que su marca había regresado hasta que Castiel lo llamó, en su muñeca ahora se encontraba escrito "Te amo". 

Esa noche, cuando Dean miró esos ojos azul cielo de nuevo casi estaba por llorar. Castiel estaba vestido exactamente igual que cuando se encontraron en el granero. Se acercó a él y lo besó, lo besó como si pensara que al soltarlo se despertaría del más hermoso sueño que había tenido. Castiel le respondió el beso poniendo su mano en el hombro en que Dean antes tenía la marca de su mano. Ambos estuvieron así durante un rato ante la mirada de "¡ya era hora, maldición!" De Sam.

Dean estaba feliz. Ahora tenía a su ángel, a su hermano y a un niño que bien podría ser su hijo en su vida.

Él esperó. Deseó que eso jamás se acabara.

Pero después todo se derrumbó.


	7. Au! Soulmates

Castiel y Sam estaban agotados, agotados del mundo. De su vida. De todo. En menos de 24 horas ambos habían perdido a sus compañeros y ahora tenían que liderar con un grupo de personas que no han estado en la civilización por décadas, un Nephilim sin poderes y la idea de que tal vez estén solos para siempre.

Cuando Sam encontró su alma gemela fue el momento más feliz de su vida. Incluso más que cuando Dean revivió por primera vez (recordó no decir eso en alto o Dean lo mataría) más incluso que cuando pudo imaginar una vida con Jessica, pero su alegría no duró mucho.

La marca en su brazo era del color dorado brillante con la que lo recordaba, en aquel entonces no se dió cuenta pero era exactamente del mismo color del cabello de aquel arcángel que les había hecho tantas bromas en el pasado. Gabriel. Cuando lo ayudó después de la horrible tortura a la cual Asmodeus lo tuvo sometido no tuvo dudas de que el truquero era su alma gemela, en medio de la limpieza de sus heridas pudo leer en la muñeca de este las palabras "Venímos para que nos abra una puerta...".

-Extraña frase, Gabe. No creí que ningún ángel además de Cas tuviera un alma gemela... ¿La encontraste?-

Los ojos de Gabriel se alzaron levemente y miraron a Sam como si quisiera decirle algo pero las costuras en su boca no se lo permitieron. Sam también lo miró y se quedaron así un rato hasta que el Winchester se dio cuenta que en su muñeca volvió a aparecer su tatuaje. Sam abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a mirar a el arcángel que parecía avergonzado de la situación.

-No puede-... ¿Tú?... Gabriel, ¿Soy tu alma gemela?- El arcángel se hizo más pequeño donde estaba sentado sin mirar a los ojos a Sam pero este ya sabía la respuesta. Las lágrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes en ambos y el más grande abrazó a Gabriel lo más delicado que pudo teniendo en cuenta sus heridas.

Parecía que ese momento duraría para siempre. Pero no fue así.

\-----

Sam supo lo que era sentir ese vacío que decía Dean. Eso que hacía que levantarse de la cama fuera un desafío. Que darle ánimos a Jack fuera un desafío. Que hablar con su madre fuera un desafío.

Castiel no estaba mejor, se ponía en peligro más y más con tal de encontrar información sobre Michael, sobre Dean. Ya ni siquiera pasaba tiempo con su hijo ni visitaba a su hija. Todo estaba centrado en encontrar a Dean.

-Cas, no puedes seguir así. Ponerte en peligro no es la solución, ni para tí ni para nosotros- Recordó Sam haberle dicho una vez a Castiel el cual había vuelto de una "cacería" bastante golpeado y con sangre en la gabardina.

-No me entenderías Sam. Tú no tienes una...- Castiel alzó la mirada para ver a Sam pero este se veía demacrado, su barba había crecido y sus ojos reflejaban el no haber dormido en varios días. El ángel se guardó el comentario hiriente que iba a soltar y se fue. Ninguno de los dos se habló por la siguiente semana.

\---

Cuando Michael por fin soltó a Dean, Castiel prácticamente volvió a la vida. Abrazó a Jack, besó a Dean apenas entró en el búnker ante la mirada curiosa de los presentes y Sam tapándole los ojos a Jack para que no pudiera ver cómo sus padres prácticamente iban a sacarse la ropa frente a todo el mundo, en general, volvió a sonreír.

Dean por otro lado seguía con la intriga de ¿Por qué Michael lo dejó libre? Cas entró a su mente y consiguieron algunas pistas pero no mucho, la otra versión de la novia muerta de Claire tampoco ayudó mucho. Llevó a su hijo a una cacería, lo cargó al hospital, lo llevó a pescar, le enseñó a conducir y invitó a comer y después...

-Jack murió...- escuchó decir a Sam cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación después de salir ya que no podía ver al chico así, no podía verlo tendido en una cama muriendo. Dean se odió por no haber estado ahí.

Ninguno de lo 3 estaba listo para dejar ir a Jack. Hicieron hasta lo imposible para traerlo de vuelta y Castiel pagó el peor precio.

Su felicidad por la vida de su hijo. Eso era lo que pagó Castiel. Jack se sentía culpable por aquello y más cuando veía como Dean poco a poco empezaba a perderse. Desde allí Jack cargó con la responsabilidad de deshacerse de Michael cueste lo que cueste.

Y así lo hizo.

Todo es equivalente en este mundo. Su alma por la vida de Michael. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar.


	8. Au! BettyLaFea

La vida no era fácil para Castiel Novak. Desde que tenía edad para recordar la gente a su alrededor lo ponía como un bastardo desinteresado. No tenía amigos además de Meg Masters, quién había estado junto a él desde que eran muy jóvenes. "Los frikis se juntan" solían decirse. Pero la vida de un adulto ni era fácil, no para uno que no podía integrarse a la vida social normal.

Miró con desdén la 16° hoja que le habían entregado como carta de despido por parte de una de las tantas empresas en que había trabajado desde que salió de la universidad. Suspiró.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me dejan trabajar en paz?- Murmuró para si mismo guardando todo cuando escuchó que su padre Azhiraphel se acercaba a su habitación. Ya de por sí era bastante malo que teniendo 23 años siguiera viviendo con sus padres.

-Castiel, cariño. Tú amiga Meg te vino a visitar...- Le dijo el amable hombre de cabellos blancos, iba vestido con ropa informal y un delantal de cocina blanco, Castiel le sonrió de medio lado.

-Digale que suba, estoy en crisis.- Castiel guardó varios de los papeles que tenía encima dejando solo dos. Su hoja de vida y el periódico para buscar un nuevo empleo... Otra vez. Golpeó su cabeza contra el escritorio.

La mayoría de las empresas lo terminaban despidiendo por el simple hecho de que no "socializaba". Varios de sus compañeros incluso decían que era un tipo muy raro y las mujeres ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Tenía más títulos de los que esos tipos podrían conseguir en toda su vida y de todas maneras lo despedían. Gruñó enojado y sintió como una pelirroja entraba en su habitación y se acostaba en la cama como si fuera de su propiedad.

-¿Día difícil?- preguntó Meg mientras se comía una de las galletas que estaban en la mesa de noche cerca de ella. Probablemente fueron dejadas ahí por Azhiraphel.

-¡Sí! ¡Es la 16° empresa de la que me botan! Si sigo así me quedaré sin trabajo para siempre...-

-No digas eso, Clarence. Simplemente esas empresas no son para tí...mirame a mí ¡Soy un éxito con lo que hago!- Meg le sonrió a Castiel y seguía comiéndose las galletas.

-Meg, trabajas en una panadería y tienes un titulo muy diferente. ¡Eres enfermera!-

-Ya lo sé. Pero no he podido ingresar a ningún trabajo... hay que trabajar en lo que haya- la pelirroja bufa quitándole el periódico a Castiel y revisando. -Oye... ¿No te parecería interesante este trabajo?- Le pasa uno de los artículos resaltandolo con un marcador rojo.

-"Se busca secretari-" Meg, tal vez tanto tiempo a lado de un horno te está empezando a hacer mal- Pone a un lado el periódico y le da una Bitch Face a Meg. -Pero creo que yo no parezco ser una "chica linda". Jamás me cogerían para eso, solo las mujeres hermosas y la tercera parte de un cerebro normal suelen ser escogidas como secretarias... Iría a perder mi tiempo en esa entrevista-

-Oh tal vez no. He escuchado que Eco-moda es muy seria con su trabajo y sus vestidos son tendencia en las tiendas-

-Masters. ¡No tengo idea de nada que tenga que ver con moda! Incluso tú dices que me visto mal...-

-¡No importa! Vas a ser un secretario no un costurero. Mira, solo ve ¿Okey? Si no te reciben de lo que ellos se pierden, pero tú puedes tener una oportunidad- Castiel dudó en hacerle caso a su amiga pero no tenía muchas más opciones. Era eso o ir a ayudar a la panadería a Meg.

-Está bien. Entraré carpeta ahí- Dijo Castiel resignado haciendo que la pelirroja le sonría.

-Bueno, y ya que puede que seas contratado por esa empresa creí que podrías...-

-Meg, no te prestaré dinero de nuevo.-

-¡Pero Clarence!-

-Ya me debes 500 dólares. Soy un desempleado recurrente y necesito ese dinero. Mejor apurate pagándomelo- Meg infló sus mejillas en forma de protesta pero Castiel tenía razón. El dinero no llovía del cielo.

-Eres insufrible, Clarence. Y deja de hacer esa cara. Por eso te despiden de tus trabajos-

-Ya lo sé, Masters. Ya lo sé...-

\---

Dean Winchester era Feliz. Oh, Bueno. Lo más feliz que podía ser alguien que acababa de prácticamente vender su alma por una empresa de 50 millones de dólares en activos.

-No creo de debiste de haberlo hecho, Dean. Es decir, ¿Tú casado? Que Dios nos libre...- Le reprochaba Sam tomando un vaso de Whisky en la oficina de Dean. El rubio de encontraba disfrutando de la imagen mental de Michael Shurley enojado por que no pudo acaparar la presidencia.

-Vamos, Sammy. Amara será una buena mujer y ya es tiempo de asentar cabeza. Tú sabes. Obtener la presidencia, casarse, tal vez unos hijos en un par de años...-

-Sí, Dean. ¡Serás el esposo perfecto! Pero... espera, ¿No hace una semana engañabas a Amara con una de las modelos?-

-Eso fue la semana pasada.-

-Deja las idioteces, Dean. O asientas cabeza o no. No puedes tenerlo todo en esta vida- Sam lo miraba con el tipo de mirada acusatoria que siempre tenía en su rostro, Dean solo giró los ojos y volvió a tomar su Whisky.

-Sam, me ocuparé de eso después ¿Bien? Déjame disfrutar. Ahora yo estoy feliz, Amara es feliz, TÚ eres feliz y Michael está sufriendo por qué es una perra resentida. ¡Él día más feliz de mi vida!- Ahora le tocó a Sam girar los ojos. Su hermano podía ser un idiota a veces.

-Por cierto, tu secretaria renunció. Necesitas conseguir una nueva...-

-¿Lisa renunció? Oh, bueno. Dile a Crowley que entreviste un par de chicas el lunes y busque un remplazo, asegúrate de decirle que esa una persona ética, con estudios impecables y que sepa más de dos idiomas. Nada menos a eso-

-Sí, "jefe". No querrá también que le ponga algo así como "bonitas piernaa y una carita que parezca tallada por los ángeles"-

-Sam...- Dean lo volvió a mirar y Sam asintió riéndose un poco. Tal vez el rubio ahora debía llevar un cinturón de castidad pero Samuel no así que podía molestar todo lo que quisiera -Oh, y por favor. Si Ruby Morningstar viene a pedir empleo. Descartala, no quiero espías de Amara aquí-

-¿Problemas en el paraíso tan temprano?-

-Solo no la dejes acercarse a cualquier idiota de aquí. Seguro caerían embobados con ella y hasta le darían la clave de la caja fuerte-

Sam volvió a asentir y se levantó de su asiento saliendo de la habitación dejando a solas a Dean con sus pensamientos.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida.

\----

Castiel observó cómo el edificio parecía imponente frente a él y tragó duro. El podía hacerlo, solo necesitaba algo de confianza. Respiró profundo y entró a Eco-moda. Para que cuando saliera, debía tener ese empleo.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida.


	9. Au!Hannibal

[Esta historia se sitúa cronológicamente en la temporada 14 de Supernatural pero sin la posesión de Michael y la desaparición de los poderes de Jack. Mientras Hannibal y después del final de la 3 temporada, pero con la diferencia de que Abigail no murió si no que se escondió durante todos esos años]

Dean se encontraba en la sala del búnker con varios papeles olvidados en la mesa y una botella de cerveza en la mano. Desde que volvieron de esa otra dimensión no había podido descansar absolutamente nada, la gente que trajeron con ellos era algo extraño en el búnker, no estaba acostumbrado a todo esas personas de aquí para allá donde se suponía que tenía que ser su espacio de tranquilidad. Castiel se quedaba de vez en cuando en el búnker pero no siempre y Sam estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ser un líder como para prestarle atención a su hermano borracho. Dean bufó exasperado dándole un sorbo a la cerveza cuando Jack entró tranquilamente con su computadora y se sentó a su lado. 

El rubio alzó una ceja pero no dijo nada dejando su cerveza en la mesa. Al volver del mundo apocalíptico, Jack había tratado de salir más con él a cacerías con la escusa de que sería mejor para él si aprendiera como defenderse de todo tipo de cosas.

-¿Encontraste algo, niño?- Le preguntó acercándose a revisar lo que veía el chico en la computadora, podía observar que estaba en una página la cual era de periódicos forenses de todo el país.

-Algo así... No estoy del todo seguro que sea algo que nos concierne pero en realidad es algo bastante interesante- Comentó cliqueando uno de los enlaces que había a lo que los llevó a una página con unas fotos bastante perturbadoras. Varias partes de cuerpos se encontraban en un círculo en la parte centro de una habitación, las cabezas eran un "decoración" en las paredes y había una mano cercenada en la mitad del círculo. Todo parecía haber sido sacado de una película de terror. -Encontraron esto hace dos noches en un lugar abandonado. Habían dos tumbas abiertas en el patio pero hay alrededor de 13 cuerpos, algunos de personas que desaparecieron hace poco-

-¿Ritual pagano?- Preguntó Dean bastante asqueado con lo que veía.

-No lo sé, pero por lo que he estado buscando no parece serlo. Tal vez solo es algún nuevo asesino serial...- Jack hizo una mueca que demostraba que no estaba seguro a lo que Dean le revolvió el cabello.

-Mañana iremos a investigar. ¿Dónde podremos encontrar esa "hermosa" escultura?- Jack volvió a cliquear un par de cosas buscando el lugar.

-Filadelfia, Pensilvania. De allí es el reporte así que tendremos que verificar cual es la dirección exacta ya que aquí no la escribe...- Dean asintió, cogió la cerveza dándole otro sorbo y volvió a revolver el cabello de Jack aún cuando este se quejó. Sabía que al chico no le molestaba esa muestra de afecto aunque se quejara de vez en cuando. El rubio más viejo sonrió para si mismo abandonando la sala dejando que Jack investigara por su cuenta esos asesinatos. Para su sorpresa el hijo de Lucifer era muy inteligente.

-Dean...- El escuchar que alguien lo llamaba se volteó para encontrarse con su ángel de ojos azules en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados. El ambiente se tensó entre ellos, para ambos era muy natural que eso sucediera cuando pasaban mucho tiempo separados.

-Hola Cas.- Supo responder acercándose con cautela al pelinegro. Castiel lo observó con atención -¿Alguna cosa interesante que quisieras contarme de tus viajes?- Preguntó sonriendo de medio lado y mirando directamente esos hermosos ojos azules color cielo que tenía Castiel.

-Nada realmente. Solo veía aquí para saludar... Escuché que ahora te llevas bien con Jack. Probablemente por qué seguiste mi consejo de tratarlo como a un ser humano...- Castiel habló con la voz profunda que siempre tenía mientras Dean prácticamente invadía su espacio personal aún con esa sonrisa de superioridad que tenía siempre que iba a coquetear con alguien. Ambos seguían mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

-Oh, así que volviste ahora que soy un "padre responsable". Si eso te parecía sexy debí de haberlo intentado antes, le hubiera ahorrado unos cuantos traumas a el niño...- Castiel sonrió de medio lado sin perder el juego de miradas que tenía con Dean y el rubio creyó que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

-No trates de jugar conmigo, Winchester...-

-¿Ahora me llamás por mí apellido?- Dean ya había invadido por completo el espacio personal de Castiel y se encontraba acorralandolo contra una de las paredes. Castiel no parecía cohibido, él quería seguir con ese juego.

-Tal vez, Dean Winchester...- Castiel volvió a sonreír y Dean no pudo soportar eso más. Besó a Castiel con ferocidad y poniendo una mano en la cadera del otro lo apegó a él en un fuerte movimiento. El ángel jadeó en el beso y subió sus manos para que se enrredaran en el cabello del rubio. Una semana no pudieron estar juntos, era tiempo de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Dean...- Jadeó Castiel cuando sintió que el cazador empezaba a aflojar su pantalón. -Aquí no...- Las pocas neuronas que todavía no habían sido eliminadas por el calor del momento se empezaron a unir para darse cuenta que todavía se encontraban en la puerta de la cocina.

-Nadie nos encontrará... todo el mundo está fuera hoy y el niño está ocupado...- Dean mordisqueó el cuello de Castiel haciendo que este gimiera bajo y subiera una de sus piernas a la cadera del rubio buscando más fricción para sus entrepiernas. El cazador entendió el mensaje y agarrando con fuerza el trasero de Castiel hizo que sus dos piernas se sostuvieran bien a su cadera mientras lo seguía besando contra la pared. Jamás lo había dicho en voz alta pero Castiel era muy flexible para ser un hombre de mediana edad.

Volvieron a intentar despojarse de la ropa, la gabardina de Castiel ya estaba en el suelo junto a su corbata y chaleco mientras que a la camisa de Dean le faltaban varios botones. Solo estaban ellos dos en ese momento, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, solo ellos do-...

-Dean, creo que por fin encontré la direc...- Jack abrió la puerta y miró con curiosidad la escena que estaba frente suyo. -¿Están teniendo sexo en el pasillo?- preguntó inocentemente.

Dean solo dejó caer a Castiel al piso.

Sam los iba a matar cuando regresara.

\---

Hannibal cortaba algunos vegetales mientras escuchaba la melodía Aria Da Capo de Johann Sebastian Bach. Abigail se encontraba a su lado cortando con maestría los pulmones que se utilizarían para la comida. Ambos trabajaban en silencio con solo la melodía escuchándose en el fondo hasta que Will entró a la casa.

-Salut, chérie- saludó Hannibal en un perfecto francés. Después de su caída por las cataratas y su milagrosa salvación, decidieron que ambos junto a Abigail se esconderian de la ley en una pequeña casa de campo que tenía Hannibal a las afueras de París.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, chérie- Respondió Will con un buen francés pero de todas maneras se notaba su acento Americano acercándose a Hannibal y besándolo en la boca para después darle un pequeño beso en la frente a Abigail. -¿Como les ha ido a los dos mientras estaba en la ciudad?-

-Conseguimos unas cuantas provisiones mientras no estabas, papá- Comentó Abigail y señaló a la carne a lo que Will sonrió un poco. Su niña ya podía matar sola.

-Llegaron algunos correos. Un viejo amigo quiere que lo visitemos...- Dijo Hannibal sin mirar lo que hacía Will. El pelinegro elevó una ceja.

-Oh, ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?-

-Filadelfia- Respondió al instante mirando de reojo a Graham -Pensilvania...-


	10. Au! BettyLaFea

El chico miró a su alrededor con curiosidad y entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que entraba a un estudio de moda y era increíble, había muchos modelos caminando cerca de él, tanto hombres como mujeres los cuales lo veían como si fuera algún tipo de bicho raro. Castiel de arregló los lentes y se acercó al recepcionista que se encontraba tendiendo un celular, era alguien bajito, de cabello castaño y ojos whisky al cual se combinaba su atuendo extravagante.

-Umh, disculpe...- Trató de captar la atención del hombre el cual lo volvió a mirar de reojo y se quitaba un chupete que tenía en la boca.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué desea?-

-Vengo por el anuncio de trabajo...- Dijo y el recepcionista señaló al ascensor.

-Primer piso, al fondo- Respondió volviendo a su trabajo sin prestar atención a Castiel.

-Oh, ¡Muchas gracias!- Castiel volvió a ajustarse los lentes caminando rápidamente hasta la puerta antes de que se cerrara. Adentro habían algunas personas pero de las que resaltaban era una chica rubia con exuberantes curvas la cual se estaba maquillando. "¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?..." Se preguntó a si mismo ya que en comparación con todos esos otros él en realidad no tenía unas cualidades de bella igual. Era ciego como un murciélago, caminaba encorvado, vestía horrible y la mayor parte de la gente decía que era un raro de mie-...

-¿Te vas a mover?- Preguntó con molestia una de las chicas que estaban dentro del ascensor. Ya se habían abierto las puertas y Castiel estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se había movido.

-Oh, lo siento...- Castiel se movió para que la gente bajará y ante la mirada extraña de algunas personas llegó al final del pasillo donde unos modelos estaban ensayando. Un hombre de lentes oscuros les estaba dando indicaciones.

-Mamita, alza más la cabeza que parece que fueras el jorobado de Notre-dame, ¡tú! Más elegancia, que tu caminar me recuerda a el jefe con migraña en la mañana, ¿¡Dónde está mi tinto!?- El hombre ladraba órdenes mientras una camarera se acercó a él con un café, el tipo lo tomó y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Castiel casi lo escupe -¿Y usted quién es? ¿Quién me lo mandó?-

-Este... disculpe, ¿Me podría decir dónde está la sala de juntas?-

-Por allá, al fondo. Vaya para allá y no me vuelva aquí que estamos ensayando... me asusta a las muchachas- Reclamó volteandose de nuevo a las chicas e ignorando a Castiel el cual avergonzado de eso se volteó en la otra dirección. La rubia a la que había acompañado en el ascensor entró en una habitación cuando se escuchó a una mujer llamar a "Ruby Cortese" y después esta misma señora lo llamó a él.

-¡Soy yo!- Respondió acercándose a la puerta casi corriendo y la mujer lo miró un poco asustada. -soy yo, Soy Castiel Novak...-

-Siga por aquí, por favor- La mujer la dio permiso y el entró. Adentro habían dos hombres sentados y Ruby estaba saludando a uno de ellos.

-Sientese por favor... Usted también.- El hombre cambió su semblante al ver a Castiel y el pelinegro sabía que estaba jodido. Si esa chica buscaba el mismo trabajo que él era obvio que la elegirían ella, era bellísima.

-Cuetenme, ¿Por qué quieren el puesto de secretariado? Usted primero señorita Ruby...-

-Bueno, pues, yo nunca he sido secretaria, es más ¡Jamás he trabajado! Pero yo hice 6 semestres de finanzas en la San Marino y Amara Shurley me contó que el señor Winchester estaba buscando una secretaria...- El tono de su voz era empalagoso y hacía que Castiel frunciera El ceño, estaba coqueteando descaradamente y nisiquiera le importaba que también estuviera allí.

-¿Y usted? ¿Por qué está aquí?- Preguntó el hombre bajito y regordete. Revisando el currículum de Castiel.

-Yo tampoco tengo ninguna experiencia pero, le explico. Estudié economía en la universidad de estudios económicos y finanza y como podrá ver en mi hoja de vida salí con tesis laureada y con el promedio más alto en la universidad, ahí están el rector y el decano de la facultad como referencias personales, luego hice un curso de contabilidad y un pos-grado en finanzas. También fuí auxiliar en el ala internacional del banco Montreal. Manejo base de datos para sistemas financieros, análisis de proyectos de inversión, comercio exterior, estudios de factibilidad, costos y presupuestos, también conozco el mercado bursátil, ahí está adjunta toda la información...- Castiel habló de todo sus estudios ante la mirada sorprendida de los presentes, incluso el que coqueteaba con la rubia estaba intrigado revisando el currículum.

-Y, dígame una cosa. Si tiene semejante hoja de vida ¿Por qué está buscando un puesto como secretario?-

-Pues, al estar la situación económica como está y hay mucha competencia. Ya que no tengo mucha experiencia prudente que empezar desde un puesto como secretario en una empresa cómo está será una de mis mejores opciones. Así podré ir subiendo en los puestos por mis propios méritos- el hombre asintió y se giró de nuevo a la rubia.

-¿Y, como estamos en idiomas?-

-Umh, bueno. Se un poco de francés...- El hombre le sonrió y después le hizo una señal a Castiel para que también hablara.

-Yo sé Francés, Portugués y un poco de italiano...-

-Bueno, creo que eso será todo... pueden retirarse- El hombre volvió a sus papeles mientras Castiel y Ruby de dirigían a la puerta -Oh, señorita Cortese. Quédese un momento más, usted si puede retirarse. Lo estaremos llamando-

Castiel sabía que ese sería su fin. "¡A buscar trabajo!... Otra vez" suspiró saliendo de la sala cuando una mujer chocó con él.

-Oh, lo siento muchacho. No te vi...- La mujer empezó a recoger los papeles y Castiel la ayudaba pero la mujer antes de que pudiera coger algo lo paró a su lado. -Quedate ahí para que el jefe no vea este desastre...- Casi suplicó cuando entraron dos hombres conversando por el pasillo. 

El más joven era un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que Castiel reconoció de una revista, sus piernas prácticamente temblaron mientras lo miraba embobado, era muy guapo. A su lado iba un hombre mayor de cabellos oscuros canosos.

-¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Castiel sin moverse ni quitar la mirada.

-¿No los conoce? Son John Winchester el dueño de la compañía y su hijo Dean Winchester el cual tal vez sea su jefe si pasa la prueba- Respondió la mujer apresurada cuando Dean y John pasaron a su lado. La mujer saludó con una sonrisa a ambos y Dean alzó una ceja mirando a Castiel el cual apartó la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Recoga eso. No quiero ninguna basura en mis pasillos...- Le dijo a Castiel y se adentró a la oficina junto a su padre. La mujer ladeó la cabeza extrañada.

-Creo qué... me confundió con el recolector...- Los ánimos de Castiel bajaron incluso más mientras la mujer lo consolaba. Debía dejar de hacer contacto visual con la gente.

\---

-Así que... ¿Quién será tu nueva secretaria, hijo? Recuerda que ahora eres un hombre comprometido y-...-

-Lo sé, papá. Ya le dije a Crowley que eligiera a la mejor candidata. ¡Hey! Mira, aquí viene...- Crowley de adentró a la sala con una gran sonrisa.

-Elegí a la mejor chica. Se llama Ruby Corta-...-

-No.- Dean negó rotundamente la elección y rodó los ojos.

-¡Pero cumple con todos los requisitos! Y además es muy hermosa.-

-Si, y es la mejor amiga de Amara. No la quiero con mis cosas personales, además quiero alguien centrado y con estudios no alguien "bonita"- Dean bufó cruzándose de brazos y esperando alguna otra opción de Crowley.

-Bueno... También hay otra opción...- Sacó otro par de papeles y los empezó a leer -Castiel Novak, estudió economía en la universidad de estudios económicos y finanza, hizo un curso de contabilidad y un pos-grado en finanzas. También fue auxiliar en el ala internacional del banco Montreal. Maneja base de datos para sistemas financieros, análisis de proyectos de inversión, etc. Y habla 3 idiomas- Dean revisó el currículum realmente sorprendido.

-Si tenias a alguien con este nivel pidiendo este trabajo ¿Por que elegiste a Ruby como primera opción?-

-Bueno, ella es amiga de la Señora Amara y...-

-No me interesa.- Le tira la hoja de vida de Castiel de nuevo a Crowley -Lo quiero a él. De Amara me encargo yo...-

-Pero señor. Hay también un pequeño problema con este tipo...-

-¿Cuál es ese "pequeño" problema?-

-Él es... Feo-

-¿Feo?- Dean rió como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste -Veamos, Crowley. Del 1 a su cara ¿Que tan feo podría ser este tipo?-

-¡Señor Winchester!-

Dean Winchester quería a Castiel Novak como su secretario y movería cielo y tierra para conseguir su acometido. Un hombre no lo traicionaría además que tampoco sería como las chismosas del cuartel. ¡El se convertiría en su jugada maestra!


	11. Au! Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Inserta pregunta Random de la autora-  
Ahorita haciendo este fanfic me hice una pregunta a mí misma. ¿Cómo me percibiría la gente si fue una Alfa o omega? ¿Cual sería mi aroma? Sooo ¿Cómo creen que sería su propio aroma? 👀  
Esto es para inspirarme ya que ni puta idea con que ponerle al bellísimo de Sammy 😂

Dean Winchester, un alfa de primera categoría por el cual toda omega y beta suspira por tener en su cama se encontraba con una cara de pocos amigos en el sofá derramando feromonas asesinas por todos lados. En un sillón de al lado se encontraba Sam leyendo, este parecía imperturbable aún con esas feromonas en el aire.

Sam, aún siendo un Alfa, se crió de tal manera que las feromonas de enojado que soltaba Dean no le hacían ningún efecto y con los años empezó a ignorarlas. Para cualquier otra persona, ese tipo de olor haría que se cubriera inmediatamente la garganta por el miedo de que el mayor de los Winchester se las fuera a arrancar.

-¡Es que no lo entiendo, Sam! ¿¡Por qué es tan apegado a ese cachorro!?- Bramó Dean mientras tomaba una cerveza y resoplaba como normalmente hacía cuando estaba enojado, o en este caso, con un ataque de celos.

-Ese cachorro, Dean, tiene un nombre- Sam levantó la mirada de su lectura para darle un bitch face a su hermano -Y sí tanto te molesta que Castiel esté apegado a SU cachorro, Jack, entonces dicelo. Será divertido ver como te manda a la mierda- Las feromonas de Dean ahora eran un poco más amenazantes. Sam ni siquiera creía que eso fuera posible.

-Callate, Sammy. Y ese niño no es hijo de Castiel, es solo un niño Alfa demasiado privilegiado en esta manada...- Dean gruñó pero bajó sus amenazas hundiéndose en el sofá.

-Dean, dile a tu querido hermano "Sammy". ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Jack para que lo estés injuriando de esta manera?- Sam dejó por completo su libro para prestar toda su atención en su hermano el cual ahora se quedó callado -¿Y bien?-

-Bueno, yo...- Dean miró hacia otro lado que no fuera hacia los ojos de cachorro que tenía Sam en ese momento. El rubio sabía que estaba siendo infantil y por eso Sam lo trataba de esa manera, pero no pudo evitarlo. No cuando recordaba lo que sucedió esa mañana.

\----

Se había levantado como todas las mañanas, obviamente con ganas de matar a cualquiera que le dijeras "Buenos Días" y esperando a que SU ángel ya le haya hecho una taza de café caliente. Al acercarse a la cocina puede escucharel latido del corazón de Cas y sentir su aroma, olía a el mar, canela y con un poco de vainilla. La conciencia de Dean empezó a calmarse hasta que olió a la otra persona que estaba a su lado. Ese olor era parecido a los dulces de manzana que comía cuando era niño, a la tierra mojada y a él cuero del Impala, podría ser un olor imponente con el tiempo pero todavía estaba mezclado con un fuerte aroma a cachorro. "Jack..." Pensó inmediatamente y gruñó volviendo a su estado habitual. Antes de entrar agudizó más su oído para escuchar la conversación de esos dos.

-Gracias, Cas...- La voz de Jack se escuchó claramente y un traqueteo de utensilios también.

-Jack, ten cuidado. Recuerda que a Sam le gusta el capuchino con unas tostadas mientras que a Dean un café americano fuerte con hotcakes...- El ambiente de quedó en silencio unos segundos con solo el traqueteo de las cosas como sonido de fondo.

-Cas... ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro que puedes, Jack. ¿Qué quieres saber?-

-¿Tú y Dean son una pareja?- Castiel guardó silencio un buen rato y su aroma se volvió triste. A Dean se le estrujó el corazón y su instinto le decía que tenía que entrar ahí y consolar a su omega pero no lo hizo.

-No, Jack, no lo somos... Puede que Dean sea el Alfa de esta manada pero yo no soy su omega realmente. Él respeta que pueda tener autoridad sobre mí mismo- Castiel se escuchó decidido y el orgullo alfa de Dean se volvió mayor. Siempre había estado orgulloso de que aunque acogió a Castiel Como uno más en su manada, jamás lo hizo menos por ser un Omega. Siempre tuvo la libertad de elegir lo que quisiera y a quién quisiera.

-¿Yo podría ser tu Alfa?-

O tal vez no.

La habitación se quedó en silencio otro segundo hasta que se escuchó la risa de Castiel y un aroma maternal emanando de él hacía Jack.

-Oh, hijo. Así no es como funciona... Pero gracias por tu oferta-

-¡Pero leí en internet que los Alfas pueden hacer felices a sus compañeros omegas! A veces no pareces del todo feliz y si yo fuera tu compañero podría hacerte feliz siempre... ¡Por favor, Cas!- Las feromonas de Jack se volvieron más fuertes haciendo que Dean pensara seriamente en comprar esos bloqueadores de olor para el niño.

-Jack, tú no puedes ser mi pareja por qué eres mi cachorro... deberás buscar a alguien de tu edad... oh bueno, de la edad que aparentas. Y cuando seas mayor y tengas tu propia manada tal vez puedas conseguir a tu propio omega, beta o alfa el cual quieras como pareja.- El aroma de Jack ahora se volvió algo triste.

-Pero...-

-No, Jack. Te explicaré todo esto después, por ahora asegúrate de no quemar las tostadas de Sam...- Ambos volvieron a cocinar en silencio. Dean respiró hondo y se devolvió a su habitación.

Ese niño estaba tras SU Cas... No, estaba tras un integrante de SU manada. Un Alfa quería a Castiel, un alfa, un...

\---

-Niño.- Terminó a oración Sam girando los ojos ante los celos infantiles de Dean -Por el amor de Dios, Dean. Jack apenas nació hace 2 años, ni siquiera es una amenaza en realidad-

-Es el hijo de Lucifer-

-Independiente de eso. Jack apenas a entendido lo que es ser un alfa, no hablaba en serio con Castiel solo trataba de ser amable...-

"Amable". Por supuesto. Cada pareja de Castiel a sido "amable" con él. Meg fue una demonio alfa "amable" con Castiel, y aún así a Dean no le agradaba. Esa parca beta fue una humana "amable" con Castiel, y Dean la mató por herirlo. La mujer beta que lo ayudó cuando perdió su memoria también fue "amable" con él pero aún así Castiel la abandonó por ellos. 

Dean no vivía de la amabilidad de todos esos imbéciles por Castiel.

-Lo que sea, pero no lo quiero cerca de Castiel en su celo. No sabemos siquiera de lo que podría ser capaz esa cosa con un ángel...-

-Deja de llamar "cosa" a Jack, Dean-

-Lo que sea...-

Desde que Castiel había dejado de poder volar y huir de ellos cada vez que entraba en celo los instintos de Dean le rasgaban la conciencia. Cuando olía el dulce aroma que emanaba de Castiel Poco antes de que empezará el celo Dean hacia uso de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse encima de Castiel y morderle el cuello. Para que jamás nadie lo tenga. Para que sea solo suyo. Para que tenga una cría de ellos. De Dean.

-Que asco, Dean. ¿Podrías pensar en Castiel ahora? Tu excitación se huele hasta acá- Sam se tapó la nariz asqueado mientras se dirigía a la puerta cosa que hizo a Dean sonrojar.

-Yo no-...-

-Por supuesto que tú sí. Aunque digas todo eso de Jack ¿Por qué no te pones a pensar que tal vez lo más peligroso alrededor de Cas eres tú?- Sam se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del búnker. -Y cómprate unos supresores para el calor. Castiel empezará su celo pronto...- Y con estas últimas palabras salió de la sala.

Dean se lamió los labios. "Castiel empezará su celo pronto", esas palabras retumbaban en su mente como un mantra.

Esperaba poder controlarse para ese entonces.


	12. Au! Omegaverse

Dean estaba afilando uno de sus cuchillos cuando lo sintió. El olor dulce de Castiel en celo llegaron a sus fosas nasales igual que suele hacer todos los meses por esas épocas. Era como oler el pie recién horneado, era como sentir la satisfacción de una cacería bien hecha, era increíble. Casi se corta con uno de los cuchillos por lo que no estaba prestando atención. Dean gruñó y dejó los cuchillos aún lado tratando de centrarse.

-Dean, ¿Haz visto mis supresores?- Preguntó Castiel entrando a la cocina con algunas de su prendas menos. La gabardina había sido dejada aún lado al igual que el saco y la corbata. Su camisa blanca estaba arremangada y tenía los dos primeros botones sueltos.

Dean sintió como si alguien hubiera subido la calefacción.

-No, Cas. No los he visto...- Comentó Dean mientras se levantaba y sacaba una cerveza fría del refrigerado. Se la tomó al instante con la escusa de que se le bajara la temperatura y tal vez dejará de pensar un poco.

-Yo... creí haberlos dejado aquí...- Comentó Castiel un poco cohibido, tratando de no demostrar su "equivocación" con su Alfa. Cuando un Omega entraba en celo se volvía incluso más sumiso -Creo que le diré a Jack o a Sam que me compre algunos... tal vez Claire pueda prestarme si tiene- Castiel puso su mano en la mesa buscando apoyar su cuerpo y apartó la mirada de Dean. El rubio frunció un poco su ceño.

-¿Por qué no me lo pides a mí?- Preguntó inquisitivo Dean acercándose un poco demasiado a Castiel. El ángel jadeó.

-Yo... No creí que te interesaran esas cosas...- Castiel siguió pasando su mirada por otros lados que no fueran el rostro de Dean -Es decir. Aunque se supone que eres mi Al- ¡Líder! tú... Jamás prestaste real interés y he aprendido a lidear con esto solo. Lo hice mientras fui un humano y también lo hago ahora-

Cuando Castiel volvió su mirada a él prácticamente le estrujaron el alma. El aroma triste y necesitado hizo que por instinto quisiera abrazar a Castiel, besarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Pero su mente seguía dando la orden de no tocar al Omega si este no lo quería.

-Yo... lo siento, Cas. Esa época fue difícil... para Sam, para tí... para mí- Dean se rascó la cabeza evitando la mirada de Castiel. -Me arrepiento de lo que hice en aquel entonces y prometo prestarte atención, ¿Okey?. Puedo coger la llaves, subir a Baby, e ir a la tienda de servicios más cercana por unos supresores. Si tú quieres, claro-

La cara de Castiel se puso roja y Dean podría jurar que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su puta vida.

-¡Bien! Yo... estaré en mi habitación con Claire. Me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme y...-

-Cas, está bien. No tienes que dar explicaciones...- Castiel se volvía muy hormonal también en esas fechas. Había veces que hablaba en una hora más de lo que hablaba con los Winchester en meses.

-Lo sé, es solo... No importa...- Se arregló el cabello y la ropa dándole una leve sonrisa a Dean. "Es por qué eres un Alfa y está comenzando su celo. No por qué eres especial" se obligó a pensar el Winchester pero el ego de Alfa que tenía estaba creciendo más y más. 

"Deberías solo follarlo en la encimera" 

Dean negó con la cabeza mientras Castiel de despedía rápidamente y se iba a su habitación. Cuando el rubio por fin estuvo solo dio un largo suspiro haciendo una sonrisa tonta. Su Omega le pidió algo y estaría dispuesto a cumplir su deseo. 

-"Prometo prestarte atención, Cassy", "¿Te beso lo pies, Cas?", "¿Puedes por favor casarte conmigo, Cas?"- La voz irritante de un arcángel muy conocido de Dean se hizo presente en la cocina haciendo que el cazador cambiara por completo su expresión.

-Dime, Gabriel. ¿Como es que aún no estás muerto?-

-Me hieres, Alfa de tercera categoría. Mi presencia debería ser una bendición para este búnker- El aroma a miel, roble y azúcar se hizo presente y con el, un arcángel pequeño y rubio el cual entraba a la cocina con una expresión de "soy mejor que tú".

-¿Qué quieres, truquero? Ya no hay espacio para más Omegas sarcástico y enanos en esta manada. Con Claire tenemos suficiente.-

-No te pongas a la defensiva, Dean-o. Solo venía a ver cómo estaba mi hermano Cassy aquí. Pero me doy cuenta que tiene a su Alfa comiendo de la palma de su mano así no me preocupo- Gabriel hizo una media sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el mostrador.

-Muy gracioso, Gabriel. Pero ya me estoy yendo así que te advierto, si encuentro el búnker en cenizas cuando vuelva te cortaré en pedacitos y te enviaré en un paquete a la jaula con Michael- El arcángel alzó su brazos en forma de demostrar que era inocente y Dean bufó. -Lo que sea...-

El cazador se buscó en los bolsillos las llaves pero no las encontró lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño. 

-Creí que las había guardado aquí...- La sonrisa del truquero se extiende más lo que le hace dar un tic nervioso a Dean -Gabriel. Devuelvemelas-

-No las tengo-

-Y yo no estoy jugando-

-Pero es verdad, ¡No las tengo! Por otro lado, se quien las tiene...- Las feromonas que está expulsando Dean ahora son de puro enojo lo que hace flaquear un poco el cinismo de Gabriel. 

-¿Quién?-

-Miralo tú mismo ...- Gabriel chasquea los dedos haciendo que Dean presenciara por el mismo con Jack daba un paseo en SU baby junto a un chico de cabellos oscuros. Ahora sí podría espantar un batallón entero de hombres.

-Jack Novak... ¡maldita sea con ese cachorro! ¡Primero Castiel y ahora esto!- Dean se gira hacia el cuarto de Castiel. -¡Cas! Tú hijo me robó el auto... ¡Otra vez!-

Gabriel sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas viendo a Dean arder el cólera y celos. Sam que escuchó el gritó entró también a la cocina y observó sin sorpresa el enojo de Dean para después guiar su atención a Gabriel.

-¿Tú causaste eso?- Preguntó inquisitivo.

-¿Oops?- Fue lo único que el mensajero respondió con una expresión de inocente.

\----

[En algún lugar a varios kilómetros de ahí]

Jack había tenido muy poca oportunidades de conducir a Baby sin la atenta mirada de Dean y ahora que se encontraba con Clark en medio de una carretera desierta sabía que se había perdido de mucho.

-Viejo, ¡este carro es increíble!- Le dijo el moreno mientras daba la séptima vuelta rápida del día. -¿Cómo es que no los llevas siempre contigo? ¡Sería genial para conseguir chicas!-

-¿Y escuchar un discurso de Dean sobre por qué no debo utilizar a su bebé para eso? No gracias. Me gusta mi cabeza donde está- Jack tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara cuando se detuvo por fin el auto. Clark se convirtió en su amigo después del accidente con su brazo cuando los ángeles que perseguían a Jack lo rompieron, el chico Beta creía que Jack era algo así como Luke Skywalker y eso la cosa más genial del jodido universo.

-Oh, vamos. Eres un Alfa de qué... ¿Dos años? ¡Vive la vida!- Clark le da un codazo y sonríe lo que hace que algo dentro de Jack se revuelva. Clark olía a turrón, gel de cabello y fruta fresca lo que era muy extraño ya que la mayoría de los betas no olían a nada. "Debo estarlo imaginando..." Pensó Jack sacando las llaves del vehículo y apoyándose contra el asiento. Ambos se quedaron en un silencio cómodo durante varios minutos sin ver a ningún punto en especial.

-Clark, ¿Qué es un vínculo?- pregunta Jack derrepente haciendo que Clark lo miré extrañado. -Perdón, es que mi padre dijo que el jamás se iba a vincular con nadie después de que le dije que se vinculara conmigo...-

Clark casi se atraganta con su propia lengua.

-¿¡Qué tu qué!?-

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿¡Cómo crees que le vas a decir a tú puto padre que se vincule contigo!?- Jack solo ladeó la cabeza sin entender el sobresalto de Clark por eso. El moreno respira profundo tratando de calmarse y entender a el cachorro que estaba más perdido que un niño en un supermercado. -Mira, solo dos personas que se amen mucho y que sean Alfa/omega pueden crear un vínculo...-

-Pero yo amo a papá...-

-No esa clase de amor. Mira, Jack. Tú padre debe buscar a alguien con quien se sienta segurouro y tranquilo para tener sus propios hijos. Tener un Alfa de su edad y así...-

-Pero lo únicos alfas de su edad son ángeles y ellos lo detestan-

Clark le suplicaba a algún Dios que le diera paciencia para explicarle a ese chico todo sobre la educación sexual pobre que él tenía.

-Se que tú familia no es el común Americano pero tus tendencias a Edipo no son muy bienvenidas... Sí tu padre quiere estar solo, deberías dejarlo. Todos tienen derecho a ejercer su vida como juzten, América es un país libre- 

Jack volvió a sentir un aroma diferente en el aire pero no lo comentó.

-Si tu lo dices... ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?- Pregunta Jack volviendo a encender el auto.

-Si, seguro...- Clark alza los hombros y acerca su mano al reproductor de música para poner algo cuando el teléfono que estaba ahí empezó a sonar -Jack, creo que alguien te está llamando-

-¿Qué?- Jack coge el celular y mira en la pantalla el nombre de "Dean" y un mensaje de Castiel diciendo "Estás en muchos problemas, Jack Novak."

Mierda.


	13. Au!Omegaverse

-Amigo, Tú papá te va a matar-

-¿Cual de los dos?-

Jack había cogido nuevamente el Impala de Dean sin permiso, en la noche y sin ningún tipo de licencia de conducir. Jack tuvo una buena vida, no larga, pero si buena.

-Jack, si salimos de esta con vida recuérdame matarte- Le dijo Claire desde el asiento de atrás y con una expresión de exasperada. Clark estaba en el asiento de copiloto con una media sonrisa, siempre era bueno salir con ese par.

-Tranquila, Claire. Si tenemos suerte, papá podrá tranquilizar a su Alfa antes siquiera de que se den cuenta que no estamos en el búnker...- Jack hablaba con total confianza, probablemente por algún instinto alfa que le decía que tenía que impresionar al beta y a la omega presentes, darles seguridad.

-Lo que sea... ¡Vamos a un bar-karaoke!- Ofreció Claire acercándose a los chicos. Jack pudo percibir el aroma a caoba, almendras y cerveza añejada por un largo tiempo que salía de su media hermana, también tenía un poco del aroma de Castiel muy debajo de todo eso.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera se cantar- Clark parecía un poco ofendido por la idea de Claire lo que la hizo hacer un mini puchero. -Vamos a un bar normal...-

-Yo podría cantar si tú no quieres...- Comentó Jack mirando los diversos carteles que ahora de estendía frente a ellos. Por fin habían llegado a un pueblo.

-Nunca te he oído cantar. Eso sí sería interesante...- La atención de Clark cambió por completo de Claire a Jack en un segundo, esperaba algún tipo de afirmación de el Alfa.

-Puedas ahora puede que lo oigas...- Jack sonrió de medio lado y sin querer hizo que sus feromonas fueran un poco más intensas en el ambiente.

-Chicos, dejen de coquetarse frente a mí. Es asqueroso... Demonios, me siento como Sam- Jack y Claire se rieron de eso último mientras Clark los miraba sin entender a que se referían.

En pocos minutos llegaron a un pequeño bar karaoke que no se encontraba muy lejos de la carretera que los llevaría de vuelta al búnker. Los tres adolescentes bebieron un buen rato ahí hasta que Clark insistió en querer ver cómo Jack cantaba. Claire, que para ese entonces ya estaba algo borracha, también apoyó a Clark y a los pocos minutos Jack se encontraba en el escenario con un micrófono y varias dudas de por qué había decidido hacer eso en primer lugar.

La canción que se puso era "I Love You, Baby" de Frank Sinatra. Recordaba haberla escuchado en varias de las películas románticas que Dean le había mostrado con la escusa de que eran un "buen entretenimiento" para después estar super metido en la trama. El recuerdo lo hizo sonreír. La melodía de la canción empezó a sonar. Y Jack tomó aire y cantó.

-You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you-

Sus ojos se centraron en un punto muerto de la habitación hasta que sintió la mirada de Clark sobre él. Se sonrojó un poco y una voz en la parte de atrás también sonó con la música.

"Debes impresionarlo. Debes hacerle saber quién manda. Debes hacerle saber que te pertenece".

Ignoró la necesidad que tenía de hacer todo aquello y se centró en la música nuevamente.

-Pardon the way that I stare  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak  
But if you feel like I feel  
Please let me know that is real  
You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you...-

Cuando por fin se decidió a mirar a Clark y a su hermana, el pelinegro tenía una mirada brillante y pérdida hacia él. Cómo si fuera una cosa fuera de este mundo. La voz nuevamente retumbó en su cerebro y trató de ignorarla hasta que sintió el aroma de Clark lo que hizo que se perdiera por completo. Hizo una gran sonrisa soltando más feromonas de alfa que hizo que casi todo el público le prestará atención, su olor era simplemente embriagador. Y empezó a bailar.

-I love you baby!  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby!  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say-

La primera frase fue dicha mientras señalaba a Clark lo que hizo que la gente lo mirara y un sonrojó cubrió su cara hasta su cuello. Eso le dio incluso más ego a Jack para seguir cantando y bailando.

-Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
And let me love you, baby  
Let me love you-

Siguió cantando mientras miraba a Clark haciendo que este se pusiera algo nervioso. Tanto betas como omegas (y algunos alfa) tenían todo su atención en Jack ya que, sus feromonas son más fuertes por ser mitad ángel. Si fuera algo mayor su presencia de por sí sola sería imponente y algo temeraria. Igual a la que tenían los arcángeles.

-You're just too good to be true  
I can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off You-

Volvió a bailar por todo el escenario con el ritmo de la música mientras la gente aplaudía y algunos se reían disimuladamente. Clark no sabía dónde meter su cabeza y Claire... Bueno, ella no estaba inconsciente.

-I love you baby!  
And if it's quite all right  
I need you baby!  
To warm the lonely nights  
I love you baby  
Trust in me when I say-

-Oh pretty baby  
Don't bring me down I pray  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay  
Oh pretty baby  
Trust in me when I say-

Y con la última frase todos los presentes le aplaudieron a Jack, tanto por su canto como por su baile. Clark también sacó sus manos de su cara sonrojada y le aplaudió. Jack estaba feliz por qué él lo notara.

-¿Qué tal canté?- Le preguntó a Clark mientras regresaba a sentarse con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Tú... Umh, lo hiciste muy bien...- respondió sin mirarle a los ojos y tomando su bebida como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo. Y Jack le siguió sonriendo.


	14. Au!Hannibal

Dean y Jack llegaron a un pequeño poblado a las afueras de Filadelfia donde dormirían antes de llegar a a Allentown donde encontraron los primeros cuerpos. El mayor todavía se sentía bastante avergonzado de que el chico lo hubiera visto con Cas aunque Jack parecía ajeno a su batalla interna.

-Jack tú.. ¿Quieres comer algo o...?-

-Hamburguesas estará bien, gracias Dean- Jack puso su maleta aún lado de una de las camas y prendió la televisión en un canal que daban Scooby Doo. Sonrió divertido observando como Scooby y Shaggy escapaban del monstruo de turno. Dean lo miró preguntándose cuando había cambiando su vida junto a la de Sam y Cas cuando ese niño nació. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Iré a comprar. No le habrás a nadie aunque digan que te darán dulces- Jack ladeó la cabeza y lo volvió a mirar con una expresión de "¿En serio me acabas de decir eso?" A lo cual Dean rió y le revolvió el cabello. Era casi como criar de nuevo a Sam. -Recuerda, dispara primero, pregunta-...-

-Después. Lo sé, Dean. Puedo estar unas horas solo aquí, ya lo he hecho antes- respondió algo irritado Jack concentrándose en tratar de ver la televisión, a veces Dean parecía muy sobreprotector con él y otra podría verlo meter un tenedor en un enchufe y ni siquiera le interesaría.

-Pequeño sabelotodo...- Dean bufó y salió de la habitación dejando solo al muchacho.

Jack agudizó su audición hasta que sintió como Dean se subió al Impala y se iba. Al instante sacó su computadora y le hizo una videollamada a Claire.

-¿Qué quieres, hermanito?- Le dijo Claire al contestar, ella se encontraba en su habitación y haciendo lo que parecía ser su tarea. -¿Otra vez en una cacería?-

-Algo así. Vamos a Allentown para verificar si un asesinato fue hecho por humanos o por algún "monstruo"- Jack apagó el televisor y empezó a investigar más sobre los posibles seres sobrenaturales que podrían hacer causado el asesinato.

-Jack, todos los monstruos son humanos- Claire dejó de hacer su tarea y empezó a dar vueltas con la silla. Probablemente se encontraba aburrida. -¿Dónde se supone que están?-

-Umh...- Jack sacó revisó en su computadora mientras fruncía un poco el ceño -Pa-Brooklawn NJ. Hotel de 2 estrellas cerca de la ruta 295. Es lo mejor que pudimos encontrar- Volvió a mirar a Claire la cual estaba desinteresada y parecía algo celosa de su cacería.

-¿Alguna cosa más o solo venías a restregarme en la cara que a tí te dejan ir a cazar mientras que yo debo hacer tarea de matemáticas?-

-Bueno... Vi a Dean y papá teniendo sexo en el pasillo, así que Dean me a dado el derecho de escoger la comida de hoy- Claire casi se cae de su silla ante la imagen mental -¿Estás bien?-

-¿Es en serio? Castiel aún siendo un ángel y nuestro padre no tiene decencia... De Dean la verdad no me sorprende- Claire negó con la cabeza. -A veces creo que deberías venir a vivir con nosotras y alejarte de los posibles traumas que ellos te causen-

Jack se rió ante el comentario de su hermana. Desde que Castiel se la presentó supo que ellos serían buenos amigos, no se había presentado ninguna oportunidad más antes de esa de hacer amigos de su "edad". 

-Claire, sabes que no puedo hacer eso... Ellos me cuidan y si tú vinieras a vivir con nosotros ellos también te cuidarían-

\- Jody jamás me dejaría ir con ustedes. Ya sabes "terminar la preparatoria primero" y esas cosas- La rubia bufó y volvió a tratar de concentrarse en su tarea. -Por otro lado... Mi vacaciones de verano son en poco tiempo. Podría ir con ustedes unas semanas-

-¡A Cas le encantará eso!- Jack sonrió con un niño olvidándose por completo de lo que decía. -Podríamos utilizar el Impala de Dean he ir a un gran restaurante de comida rápida que hay cerca... También podría presentarte a Clark, hace mucho que no lo veo... ¡Será genial!-

-¿Para qué exactamente dijiste que quieres a Baby, niño?-

Oh, no. Dean había vuelto.

\---

Will se sentía a gusto volviendo a Estados Unidos. Su francés era muy bajo y comprar vegetales tratando de adivinar los números era peor. Hannibal se comportaba increíble cómo esposo y cómo padre, Abigail también era igual de amable y obediente. Sin tener en cuenta que mataban a unos cuantos turistas de vez en cuando para comerlos eran una familia ejemplar.

-Will, ya llegamos a "The Logan Philadelphia". El hotel en el que mi colega hizo las reservaciones- Dijo Hannibal mientras veía por la ventana del taxi en el que viajaban un espléndido edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos. Abigail sonrió observando el lugar.

-Es bellísimo...-

Cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al edificio la joven se arregló el cabello. No le gustaba que mirarán la falta de su oreja derecha, Will y Hannibal bajaron primero dirigiéndose a la entrada. Abigail bajó después ya arreglada.

-Te vez muy hermosa, Abigail...- El alago fue de parte de Hannibal cuando la joven se acercó a ellos con su hermoso vestido violeta que le compraron para su anterior cumpleaños. La chica sonrió y se acercó a ellos.

-Lo sé, padre. Me lo dijiste al bajar del avión...- Ambos hombres le sonrieron y entraron a él hotel el cual era igual de brillante que el exterior. -Padre, ¿Quién es el colega que te invitó? Me parece inapropiado preguntar pero mi curiosidad ganó. No muchos sabían cómo contactarnos después de que nos mudamos a Francia- La mirada de Abigail y Will estaban clavadas en Hannibal al cual parecía no importarle.

-Oh, cariño. Mi colega no es un hombre que se rinde fácilmente, probablemente nos estuvo buscando para entregarnos está invitación. Él fue, en su momento, uno de mis pacientes. Su nombre es James Mathews...-

Will observó a Hannibal tratando de encontrar alguna pequeña pistas de si le estaba mintiendo o no pero no encontró nada. Ya casi no desconfiaba de lo él le decía pero la costumbre de revisar sus mentiras jamás se perdería para él.

-Oh, ¿Y a qué se debía la invitación, Hannibal?- Preguntó Will también bastante interesado. Hannibal le sonrió.

-Me pidió que preparara el banquete-


	15. Au!Omegaverse

Dean estaba muy enojado con esas pequeñas crías que Cas protegía casi ferozmente. Él sabía perfectamente que ni debía molestar a un Omega el cual tenía cachorros y estaba en su etapa de celo, pero ahora Castiel también estaba muy enojado con ambos y prácticamente derramaba feromonas de furia por todasmi partes.

El rubio jamás lo admitiría pero eso le calentaba un poco.

Tragó fuerte y volvió a mirar la carretera. Castiel le ofreció llevarlo hacia donde encontraron la señal del celular de Jack a no muchos kilómetros del bunker. Parecía que se quedaron en uno de los karaokes de esa zona. El Omega iba conduciendo. Ninguno de los dos habían intercambiado palabras desde que salieron.

-Asi que... Umh, ¿Como estas llevando tu celo- "¿Enserio eso fue lo único que se te ocurrió preguntar?" Dean casi se golpea a si mismo cuando la frase salió de sus labios.

-Lo estoy llevando bien. Como siempre- Frío y algo cortante. Las respuesta de Castiel cuando tomaba los supresores solían ser así, no tenía olor ni tampoco era demasiado bondadoso con él o con cualquier otro alpha. Era casi como un método de autodefensa.

-Okey- El silencio volvió a surgir. Dean ni recordaba la última vez que había pasado tanto tiempo en un espacio cerrado con Castiel, pero recordaba perfectamente el sentimiento de estar tan cerca de su Omega pero no poder tocarlo.

Castiel era un alma libre.

Y Dean no tenía el derecho a arruinar eso.

\---

Jack, Claire y Clark no se habían percatado de que no tenían suficiente dinero para rentar un hotel. Apenas y tenían para la gasolina que necesitarian en el viaje de regreso.

-¿Dónde dormiremos?- Pregunta Clark apoyado a Jack cuando caminaban en dirección al Impala en en estacionamiento.

-Facil, yo duermo en el asiento delantero y usted comparten los de atrás. Un trato justo- Dijo Claire abriendo la puerta del copiloto e ingresando al instante. 

Jack y Clark gruñeron como respuesta pero no opusieron resistencia. Ambos se metieron y se acomodaron en la parte de atrás.

Codazos, otros gruñidos y demás fue lo que se escuchó mientras se acomodaban. Al final, Clark tenía su cuerpo parcialmente encima del de Jack mientras este lo sostenía con su brazo derecho para que no se cayera. 

El olor de Clark era muy tranquilizador para el joven Alpha. Así que no pudo parar lo que pasó a continuación.

Jack acercó su rostro hacia las glándulas se olor de Clark que se encontraban en su cuello y las olisqueó clavando su nariz allí.

-Jack... cosquillas- Le dijo Clark mientras se removía. La mente de Jack se nubló por un momento y una pequeña voz en el fondo se su cabeza le habló.

"Muerdelo."

Jack negó con la cabeza. No podía hacerle eso a su amigo, y de todas maneras no funcionaría el enlace. Él no era un Omega.

-Kline, espero que eso que está golpeando mi muslo sea tu celular o esto se pondrá un poco raro...- Jack se sonrojó ante el comentario mientras sentía como Clark se ponía a horcajadas sobre él y le sonreía un poco. Él olor se volvía cada vez más fuerte y las pupilas del moreno estaban dilatadas.

-Clark... ¿Eres un omeg-...?- No pudo terminar la frase cuando el otro lo besó. Él calor del momento los hizo estar así durante varios minutos. Sin hacer nada. Hasta que Clark se movió y todo se fue al demonio para Jack.

Ambos trataban de llevar el ritmo, Jack llevó sus manos a la cadera del otro mientras que Clark intentaba no poner todo su peso en Jack aunque sabía que al ser un Nephlim ni siquiera necesitaba respirar.

Todo iba bien. El nuevo sentimiento y las sensaciones que ambos chicos experimentaban los desconectaban del mundo a su alrededor.

Jack no se acordaba de que su hermana también estaba en el auto.

Jack no se acordaba de que seguía en el Impala.

Jack no se acordaba de que sus padres probablemente lo estaban buscando hasta debajo de las ro-.

-JACK KLINE NOVAK, ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS HACIENDO EN MI COCHE?!-

Las cosas se vuelven un poco borrosas después de eso. Recuerda poder ver las caras de Dean y Castiel en la ventana y oler las feromonas asesinas emanando de ambos.

\----

Jack se encontraba jugando con su celular después de haber recibido el único castigo que podía tener después de haberse quedado hasta la madrugada en un karaoke.

Nada de Internet, videojuegos, Claire o Clark.

Literalmente estaba alejado del mundo en esos momentos. Suspiró pesadamente. Dean no tenía que haberlo encontrado de esa manera en ese instante. Él mismo se preguntaba como pudo haber sido tan estúpido para no darse cuenta que su mejor amigo era un omega. Escondió su cara en la almohada y se quedó así un rato. Quería desaparecer.

-Hey, kiddo. ¿Estás bien?- Jack volteó a mirar quien era el que le hablaba y se encontró con Gabriel.

-¿Tío? ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?- Jack se sentó en la cama y miro a Gabriel el cual se acercó a el con la típica forma que siempre hacía.

-No mucho. Un par de... horas- Gabriel le sonrió de medio lado de forma reconfortante mientras expandía sus feromonas omegas como un tranquilizador se crías. Funcionó por que Jack se acercó al instante hacia él y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo del truquero.

-¿Puedo estar así un tiempo?- Preguntó Jack y Gabriel rió. Su instinto le hacía cuidar de los cachorros tristes, solía ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo pero ese cachorro en especial era el hijo de uno de sus hermanos. Así que simplemente no podía dejarlo así.

-Por supuesto que sí... ¿Sabes? Eres muy parecido a Castiel cuando era pequeño. Él junto a Baltazar eran los angelitos mas revoltosos con los que me tocó trabajar en el cielo. Siempre tratando de buscarle el por que a las cosas, siempre huyendo a la hora de limpiar sus alas...- Jack escuchó atentamente cada palabra que dijo Gabriel mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño. -Algún día, niño. Serás un magnifico alpha-

-¿Podrian entonces tú y papá estar en mí manada cuando eso pase?- Preguntó con "inocencia" Jack lo que hizo a Gabriel dar una pequeña risita.

-Por supuesto que sí...- En ese momento un olor llegó a la nariz de Gabriel. Era igual a los pergaminos y la tinta antigua, también podía percibir el típico olor a "Celos Winchester" que emanaba la mayor parte del tiempo de Dean. -Oh, Sammy. Si quieras tambien puedes entrar y poner tu cabeza en mi regazo...-

Un estruendo se escuchó afuera y después pasos alejándose rápidamente. La vergüenza se pudo sentir en el ambiente. Gabriel volvió a reír.

Parece que Dean ya no era el único Winchester celoso del cachorro Alpha.


	16. Au! Ghostbusters

Jack y Claire nunca obtuvieron la historia por parte de Sam ya que él fue una pequeña perra y no les dijo nada además de "Los engañé". Tampoco podían pedirle a Castiel o a Dean que les dijeran algo porque obviamente se negarían.

-¿En serio no tienes algo además de ese álbum?- Preguntó Jack jugando con un lápiz y Claire negó.

-No. Cuando papá se mudó dejó muchas cosas atrás, entre ellas casi todos los recuerdos de su preparatoria; en realidad, fue una suerte que encontramos esas fotografías...- La rubia se acomodó el cabello y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa, Jack hizo lo mismo. Al instante, ambos suspiraron.

-¿Y tus tíos?-

-¿El tío Baltazar y Mike? Nop, ellos se negaron a decirme cualquier cosa. La única persona que tal vez nos pueda decir algo es mi tía Meg. Aunque no estuvo en la preparatoria de papá, eran bastante cercanos en aquel entonces...-

-Pues tendremos que llamarla. ¡No me gusta quedarme con la intriga!- Jack se levantó para recoger su celular y de pronto alguien ingreso por la puerta del local.

Ya que solo estaban ellos dos, se vieron obligados a atenderle.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Es un cliente, señor?- Preguntó Jack acercándose al hombre. Este iba vestido con un traje obscuro y una boina negra. El hombre misterioso se quitó la boina y dió una leve reverencia a Jack y los adolescentes se quedaron un poco estupefactos con eso.

-Disculpen mi intromisión. Busco al señor Dean Winchester. Mi nombre es Benjamin Lafitte aunque me suelen llamar Benny, soy un viejo conocido- Se presentó de manera formal y ambos adolescentes se miraron y después lo miraron. Los Winchester no solían tener muchos amigos en general. Ellos conocían a Charlie, Kevin, Jody e incluso Bobby que era como un abuelo para ellos.

Pero ese Benny era algo nuevo en el repertorio de amigos extraños de los hermanos propietarios.

-Los señores Winchester todavía no vuelven de la última salida ¿Podría esperarlos unos momentos?- Le responde Jack. Por alguna razón, Benny lo miró como si en cualquier momento le fuera a morder el cuello para después ver cómo se desangrara. El adolescente tragó fuertemente. -¿Señor Lafitte?- 

-Perdón por quedarlo viendo, solo me recordaste a alguien que no me agrada. Y llámeme Benny, por favor...- Al instante, el mayor se sentó en una de las sillas de espera -No recordaba que los Winchester contrataran niños para este trabajo.-

-Estamos solo de pasada por aquí. Ambos trabajamos limpiando este lugar, no armas, no heridos- ahora fue el turno de Claire para hacer un comentario sarcástico. Jack sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella tratando de mantenerse alejado del hombre mayor. 

-Así que, ¿Solo hacen la limpieza y de secretarios, umh?- La atención de Benny se había dirigido a Claire y Jack por fin pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Era incluso algo más aterrador que el señor Dean cuando se comió por error su pie.

Benny y Claire siguieron conversando un rato ante la atenta mirada de Jack el cual daba comentarios vagos por ahí y por allá oero no entraba realmente a lo que hablaban.

-Entonces, ¿De dónde conoce a Dean?- Preguntó la rubio y el mayor rió.

-Bueno, nos conocimos en la preparatoria...-

"Preparatoria".

Un foco se prendió en la mente de ambos jóvenes. Ya sabían de dónde iban a sacar la información.

-¡Oh! ¿Conoció a Dean cuando eran adolescentes? ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cómo era en aquel entonces? ¿Conoció a mi papá también?- Los ojos de los chicos se iluminaron y la sonrisa de Benny flaqueó un poco.

-Disculpa, no conozco a tú padre. ¿Quién es?-

-Bueno, su padre es Ca-...- Jack no pudo terminar la frase cuando un fuerte sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo interrumpió.

-Soy yo, vampiro.- Respondió un muy enojado Castiel el cual observaba a Benny como si pudiera destruirlo con la mirada. El vampiro solo lo ignoró -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No te incumbe, Castiel. Vengo a hablar con Dean-

-Me incumbe. Soy el secretario de esta empresa y tú ni siquiera tienes una cita.-

Benny bufó lo que hizo que Castiel frunciera más el ceño.

-Deberías aprender de estos jóvenes sobre la hospitalidad. Fueron muy amables conmigo. Mejor ejerce tu carga como secretario y traeme un café, angelito-

-No eres mi jefe. Largo.-

La tensión entre los dos era palpable en el aire. Ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer y los jóvenes se sentían cohibidos a intervenir. 

-Así que... ¿Quieren un café?- Ofreció Jack ganándose una mirada de "Really?" de todos los presentes.

Jack necesitaba aprender a leer el ambiente.

\---

La espera por los dos Winchester fue un martirio después de la llegada de Cas. Él y Benny parecían echarse varias miradas de odio cada que podían. Algunas veces Castiel lo atrapó mirando más de la cuenta a Jack y prácticamente le dió un gruñido de advertencia. 

Ese tipo no iba a ir a dónde trabajaba y después acosar al nuevo mejor amigo se su hija. Tendría que pasar por su cadáver primero.

Una hora después, Dean y Sam se dignaron en aparecer. No estaban sucios pero lo que si parecían bastante cansados.

-Hey, Cas. Podrías traern-...- Dean trató de pedirle algo a Castiel pero cuando vió a Benny una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro. -¡Benny! Imbécil, te creía muerto-

-Pues aquí me ves, Winchester- El vampiro se levantó y le dió un abrazo a cada Winchester ante la mirada curiosa de los adolescentes y la furiosa del secretario. Apenas Dean notó la forma en la que Castiel miraba a Benny se vió tentado a alejarse del vampiro por bien a qué la parte inferior de su cuerpo siguiera dónde estaba al final de día.

No quería pasar tampoco otra noche durmiendo en el sofá. No era bueno para su espalda.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunta Sam también dando una sonrisa pero no tan grande como la de su hermano mayor.

-Pues. Venía en son de paz en realidad pero, ya que conmigo suelen venir los problemas, también tengo que avisarles sobre una cacería. Una grande- Benny sacó del bolsillo de su saco un papel el cual se lo entregó al rubio.

-¿Cacería de qué?- Preguntó Jack con curiosidad y el mayor lo volvió a ver.

-Vampiros.-


	17. Au!BettyLaFea

Castiel prácticamente saltó de alegría cuando recibió la llamado del trabajo que lo invitaba a ir a una segunda entrevista para el empleo. Él no creía que la empresa lo fuera a aceptar después de que la rubia entrara junto a él. Por fin consiguió un lugar que no lo juzgara por ser hombre o por no ser tan guapo. ¡Su hoja de vida tenía peso para los entrevistadores! Respiró profundo calmando poco a poco su energía. Su nueva entrevista sería en 3 días.

Cuando el día llegó se vistió lo mejor que pudo para ir a la empresa de nuevo, no se iba a ver tan bien como los modelos de allí pero con algo se suerte el guardia de la puerta no lo sacaría por parecer un tipo raro… otra vez. 

Castiel estaba por salir de su casa cuando Meg tocó la puerta, como era de esperarse su papá gritó algo de que: “¿esa chica no tiene su propia casa?, ¡que solo vive metida aquí!” Y después “En mis tiempos las mujeres tenían más cosas que hacer que estar metidas en casa ajena.” Y varias frases más sobre cómo Meg debía replantearse que Aziraphel no era su cocinero personal.

-Tranquilo, Clarence. Todavía no te aceptan, pero estoy también muy feliz por que hayas logrado llegar tan lejos-

-Meg. Estoy seguro de que esta vez si será un buen empleo. Tal vez no sea lo adecuado para lo que estudié, pero te aseguro de que esto solo me impulsará y pronto conseguiré algo mejor, y tal vez puedas trabajar conmigo-

-Soy enfermera, Clarence. No sé absolutamente nada de lo que tú estudiaste, solo mirar número ya estoy estresada…-

-Como sea, ¿Qué tal me veo?- Castiel iba vestido igual que siempre, un abrigo color café oscuro y su traje azul por debajo. Casi parecía que solamente tenía eso en su armario.

-Te ves… exactamente igual a cuando te conocí, como un ñoño- Meg lo dijo con un rostro bastante serio el cual Castiel contestó con una mueca. 

-Muy graciosa. Ahora, hazte aun lado que me tengo que ir- La pelirroja se movió aún lado para que Castiel pudiera salir.

-¿¡Que fue, Don Novak!? ¿Qué hay para desayunar está mañana? ¿Empanadas de queso? ¿tortillas de verde? ¿Jugo de naranja?-

-Siéntate, mijita. Ya te sirvo la comida- Le dijo Aziraphel mientras apuntaba a una de las sillas de la mesa, el pelirrojo más viejo siguió viendo con mala cara a Meg.

-Mucho cuidadito, Meg. Mucho cuidadito- Crowley siguió comiendo ya sin prestarle atención a Meg, a ella tampoco le afectaba ya cualquier comentario de Don Crowley.

Castiel se puso bastante nervioso cuando llegó y más cuando se dio cuenta que su presentación no pareció agradarle a la prometida del que sería su jefe. Otra cosa que hacía temblar sus piernas era su propio jefe, Dean Winchester era incluso más guapo que cuando lo veía en las revistas o como cuando lo vio el día que fue a la empresa. Solo era un poco más alto que si mismo, si voz era gruesa y sus ojos verdes casi parecían estrujarle el alma cuando hacían contacto visual.

Castiel sabía perfectamente que era gay, sería un poco tonto negárselo a sí mismo cuando jamás había sentido una atracción real a las mujeres pero si le interesaban los hombres. Solo que le parecía algo novedoso que le interesara alguien que fuera su jefe. Siempre trataba de ser lo más profesional posible en esos casos.

Pero era imposible que no se terminara interesando ahora, incluso sabiendo que no llegaría a ningún lugar ya que el señor Winchester estaba por casarse y era obviamente heterosexual.

Tampoco es que si hubiera sido Bisexual o Gay de closet iba a intentar seducirlo de alguna manera.

¡Por supuesto que no!

Pasó media hora y todavía no recibía ninguna respuesta, la señora Amara junto a Ruby se habían ido riendo a carcajadas por algo que se tratara de él ya que lo miraron sin vergüenza a ser descubiertas. Castiel se empezaba a desesperar. Con un poco de nerviosismo se acercó a la señora que estaba como la actual secretaria de presidencia y habló.

8-Yo creo que lo mejor es irme. A lo mejor el Señor Winchester está muy ocupado. Por si algún motivo le llega a preguntar de mí dígale… que lo estuve esperando, que cualquier cosa me llame a mi casa, pero no creo…- El pelinegro estaba a un momento de irse cuando Dean salió de su despacho y se acercó a él.

-Caballero. Mire, puede pasar a administrativa, con el Doctor Mcleod para que firme su contrato- Dean le sonrió de lado mientras decía eso a lo que Castiel se sorprendió y alegró al mismo tiempo.

-¿De verdad?-

-Si. Puede empezar mañana a primera hora- 

-Muchas gracias, Señor Winchester. No sabe lo feliz que me hace escuch-…- Y entonces una llamada timbró en el teléfono de la secretaria sobre algún problema en otro sector por lo que Dean respondió y como por arte de magia Castiel quedó en segundo plano por completo. Fue ignorado olímpicamente.

Cómo siempre.

Dean estaba muy enojado con su “prometida” por la estúpida idea de meter a su amiga en secretaría cueste lo que cueste. Prácticamente lo estaba obligando a poner una espía en sus propias narices, y no iba a permitir eso. Él no iba a perder a todas y todos esos modelos que tenía en su agenda guardados. No podía permitir tampoco que Amara se enterara de la agenda, su cabeza rodaría por los pisos de la empresa y ella supiera lo que tiene ahí.

-Hijo, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó John mientras arreglaba una de las pocas cosas que todavía tenía en su antigua oficina, Dean solo le respondió con una negación de la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, papá. Solo hay demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza, demasiado que tengo que tratar ahora que soy El presidente- John le sonrió a su hijo mientras le tendía una argolla la cual contaba con varias llaves en ella.

-Te hago entrega de las llaves, rústicas llaves. La puerta de la entrada, la puerta del baño, la puerta de la cajilla de seguridad. Ya sabes dónde está, ¿No?- El mayor de los Winchester apuntó a cada uno de los lugares lo que cansó a Dean en sobremanera, su padre siempre solía tratarlo como un niño incluso ahora que iba a tomar su lugar. -Oh, y está puerta. Está puerta nunca tuvo llave…- John se acercó a una puerta que se encontraba a la derecha del escritorio la cual se encontraba cerrada.

-“La puerta siniestra” ¿Qué tienes ahí, papá? Eso siempre me daba miedo y curiosidad cuando era un niño.-

-Nada de lo que tú crees- El pelinegro abrió y adentro solo había un montón de cosas viejas llenas de polvo. -Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que jamás me di el tiempo de botar y también el archivo muerto… tú verás que harás con esto- 

Tal vez Dean podía hacer su propio taibola allí y ponerle llave para que Amará jamás lo encontrara.

O simplemente la limpiaría para poner más archivos viejos con el tiempo.

O tal vez escondería ahí un ángel.


	18. Au!Omegaverse

Jack estaba castigo de por vida, eso era más que obvio. Después de una discusión entre él y su padre de por qué no debía pasar hasta altas horas de la noche en el Impala con dos omegas (Claire y Clark), había terminado recluido en su habitación hasta nuevo aviso. Sin internet, sin computadora, y sobre todo, sin Claire o Clark. 

-No es justo…- Dijo el cachorro alfa mientras leía uno de los libros que Sam había llevado para que lo sé aburriera. 

-Lo siento, Kiddo. No puedo hacer nada por ti en esta ocasión…- Respondió Gabriel el cual estaba comiendo uno de los variados dulces que le había traído a Jack para que fuera más pasable su reclusorio. -Y siendo sincero, creo que tuviste algo de culpa…- 

-¡No sabía que iba a terminar así!- 

-Jack, debo decir que no quiero ser tío tan rápido. Solo tienes tres años…- 

-¡Ya casi tengo cuatro! Y además, mi cuerpo es como el de un adulto, deberías dejar de tratarme como a un-…- 

-Niño.- Una voz en la puerta hizo qué Jack se quedara quieto en su lugar mientras se mordía la lengua para no refutar nada. Castiel observaba a su cachorro con la ceja alzada y todavía obvia molestia con el chico. -Independiente si tienes 4 o 100, sigues siendo mi responsabilidad y como tal deberás obedecerme. Si digo que te quedes en el búnker y no robes el auto de Dean debes decir “Si, papá” ¿Bien?- El olor que emanada de Castiel era aterrador cosa que era muy diferente al olor casi maternal que siempre tenía. 

-Sí… papá- Respondió de mala gana Jack mientras Gabriel sonreía de medio lado, su hermanito pequeño era todo una mamá gallina ahora. 

-Correcto. Te traje la cena, Jack. Gabriel, deja de darle dulces a mi hijo, le vas a dañar la dentadura- Castiel se acercó al par con algo de cereal y frutas que sabía que a Jack le gustaban, el joven alfa agradeció y empezó a comer mientras Gabriel hacía un puchero. 

-Pero mi pobre sobrino está en la cárcel, ¿No sé me permite traerle comida a mí recluso favorito?- 

-Cada vez que nosotros hacíamos algo mal en el cielo cuando solo éramos unos “niños”, ustedes nos hacían limpiar todo el jardín en un par de horas. Estoy siendo bastante apacible en comparación a como me criaron- 

-Solo eres una pequeña reina del drama, Cassy. El jardín no era tan grande- Gabriel obviamente mentía, el jardín del cielo era jodidamente enorme. Castiel le dio una Bitch Face a Gabriel para después salir dejándolos solos nuevamente. 

Jack era el consentido del Omega truquero. 

\------

Dean tenía un humor de perros. Después de despachar al par de adolescentes que corrompen a el cachorro de su manada se sentía muy cansado, era como si su organismo necesitara sacar estrés. Porque sí no lo hacía estaba seguro de que iba a matar a alguien. 

La mayor parte del tiempo solía sacar estrés en algún bar, podía acostarse con betas y omegas hembras, uno que otro chico pero solo en un par de ocasiones. Algunas veces bebía hasta que no pudiera recordar ni siquiera quién era y después terminaba acostándose con algún tipo que le recordara a Cas, con cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Pero no eran realmente él. 

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no se había acostado con Castiel antes, en todos los años que se conocían habían compartido cama solo unas cuantas veces, pero siempre las recordaba. 

La naturaleza de Castiel cuando se conocieron era fría y distante la mayoría de tiempo, su olor era parecido al de un alfa y emanaba poder a todos los lugares que iba. A Dean en realidad le calentaba bastante eso pero nunca se lo comentó, mala suerte. 

Pero supo del verdadero género de Castiel cuando fue llevado al futuro apocalíptico del 2014, cuando supo cómo terminó Castiel después de perder sus poderes. No le gustaba para nada que su ángel, SU Omega, ya no oliera al mar y a la canela. No le gustaba que ahora oliera a medicamentos y sexo, que pareciera un completo drogadicto. 

Y aún así, aún con todo lo destruido que se encontraba, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por su manada, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por su alfa, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Dean. Un Dean muy hijo de puta por cierto. 

Cuando volvió después de eso fue cuando le ofreció a ser su alfa para tapar el olor a las feromonas que empezaban a emanar de Castiel ante la falta de gracia. El ángel aceptó sin comprenderlo del todo el aquel momento. 

Después sucedió, segunda vez que Castiel murió, Dean estaba obviamente asqueado de sí mismo por no poder haber protegido a lo que quería. Pero cuando ya casi lo había superado, Castiel volvió a él con el nombre de “Emmanuel” y con una compañera beta que se autodenominó su “pareja”. 

Si lo piensa bien, en realidad se guio a base de impulsos en esa ocasión. No sé autodenomina celoso pero no pudo controlar su lobo el cual le decía que alejara a su Omega de la beta por qué no le pertenecía. Recuerda que soltó un poco más de feromonas de las que normalmente expulsaba, él sabía perfectamente que aunque Castiel había estado muy lejos de él durante demasiado tiempo, debía reaccionar a su naturaleza Omega hacia su alfa. 

Recuerda que “Emmanuel” empezaba a responder con más monosílabos y menos frases mientras más tiempo conversaban. Recuerda que se aparcó aún lado de la carretera preguntándole si estaba bien aunque él también ya podía sentir el aroma de las feromonas omegas de Castiel haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. 

Después de eso todo fue muy rápido, se besaron con intensidad durante un largo rato antes de pasar a la parte trasera del Impala y tener el mejor sexo que ninguno de los había tenido en su vida. Es decir, a Emmanuel le hizo olvidar que tenía una esposa y a Dean que tenía un hermano casi muriéndose. Dean se arrepintió de eso luego pero ya estaba hecho. El viaje en el Impala fue algo incómodo después de eso pero quedó bastante atrás cuando Meg salió de la nada y les habló sobre la situación de Sam. 

El corazón de Dean se estrujó más cuando tuvo que dejar a su ángel nuevamente por qué fue lo suficientemente estúpido para hacer que Castiel tomara la locura de Sam para sí mismo, no le gustaba elegir entre su hermano y su ángel. 

La siguiente vez que estuvo con su ángel fue en el purgatorio. Casi 200 años allí sin supresores de ningún tipo se pasan de una manera agradable siendo el único jodido humano, Castiel también sentía ese tipo de necesidades así que se satisfacían mutuamente. Para Benny era como vivir con una pareja que siempre estaba de luna de miel, algo un poco asqueroso a veces. 

La última vez que estuvieron juntos fue cuando Castiel era completamente humano. Después de Metraton y con Sam siendo poseído por un ángel, Castiel era su escape. De vez en cuando recibía sus llamadas y a escondidas de Ezequiel iba a visitarlo. A veces tenían sexo, a veces solo era para conversar. Se necesitaban mutuamente. 

No han pasado a más desde aquel entonces. O es el apocalipsis, o es alguna cacería, o es que ahora Castiel tiene a su propio cachorro que cuidar. Nunca tienen tiempo para él otro ni para sí mismos. 

Entre la divagación de la mente de Dean, Castiel entra de repente a la cocina lo que hace que el cazador lo mire al instante. 

-Le acabo de dar la cena a Jack, parece que no le gusta ser un “preso” en su propia habitación- Comentó con gracia el ángel a lo que Dean gruñó. 

-Debió haberlo pensado antes de robar mi auto, ¡OTRA VEZ!- Castiel rodó los ojos ante el grito de Dean, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a los ruidos que siempre emanaban del alfa. 

-Es un adolescente, con algo de disciplina se le pasará…- Castiel le dio poca importancia y se dispuso a preparar algo para él en la cocina. Dean le empezó a mirar sin descaro el trasero. 

-Deberá hacer el doble de ejercicio que normalmente hace- Comentó Dean mientras se levantaba y se acercaba con cautela a Castiel. 

-Bien…- Respondió el Omega sin levantar la vista a el cazador. 

-Y no podrá ir a cacerías por un tiempo…- Dean puso ambas manos a cada lado de donde estaba Castiel cogiendo cereal del estante, se relamió los labios. 

-Me parece justo…- 

-Y… no podrá acercarse a tí- Castiel lo volvió a mirar girando su cuerpo hacia él por lo cual ambos se observaron intensamente un buen rato. 

-Dean…- 

-Déjame terminar.- Castiel se calló esperando a que el rubio diera alguna orden más. -Me perteneces…- 

-No, no lo hago…- 

-Pero lo harás.- 

Y después de eso, Dean lo besó.


End file.
